Thou shalt not kill
by finnhere2
Summary: RE-WRITE! Story nr 4 of "Anna-sequel". Macklin has got himself a colleague; the  Controller, trouble; Bodie, a problem, and Doyle, laughs. All in same package.  And a meeting, meant to be educational, takes a fatal turn.
1. Chapter 1

The May sun tried to trickle through the window of Controller's office at the headquarters of Criminal Intelligence 5. George Cowley, the head of CI5, more used to British nature, directed mildly compassionate thoughts towards his subordinate, who not only had endured making her first internal evaluations, but also clearly wanted to be outdoors. The fair-haired female trainer looked lost in her thoughts, looking out from the window. Judging by the fanciful look in her eyes she maybe dreamed about going riding, but probably it would be raining again before she'd be home, ach, English weather showing its less charming features – again. It had been quite a miserable month, probably most frustrating for someone used to heat and sun, like this woman, Anna Ashton, who had lived her past life in South-West of the USA, and in Mexico.

Too bad even agent Ray Doyle was out of town now, the Controller knew Anna loved going riding with him, and Doyle seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. Anna's best friend, another agent, William Bodie was not as interested in horses as Doyle and Anna were, and it looked like horses had helped Doyle and Anna revive their comeraderie, which had suffered a great deal during the worst first weeks of Anna's recuperation-period, when the two hotheads had often clashed about Anna's persistence in starting to co-operate with the chief trainer Macklin.

Past life... the Controller mused about that momentarily. Aye. His present companion had met the end of a life; in form of bullets hitting her body. Anna had been seriously wounded by a dirty MI5 agent during assassination attempt against the Controller. Ironically enough, she had only been a pure civilian by that time, learned in combat and weapons, yes, but, only a civilian being on a visit to meet her British friends in the CI5. Another incident of her being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and again, she had helped to save a life; this time the Controller's, yet, this time, with a terrible price for herself with severe harm to both her body and her mind.

Mr Cowley often thought about the days around last Christmas, when Bodie and Doyle had in the nick of time grabbed Anna, who had left the hospital she had spent weeks in, without medical consent, and brought her to him to spend her house-arrest. For days they had feared for her, both because of her injuries and fragile health, and – even more – because of her depression and death-wish. That had been a very extraordinary Yuletide for the Controller, to share his house with this woman, whom he had broken in order to make her confess the real intention behind leaving the hospital, and then, moment by moment, day by day, witness her start gathering together pieces for a new life, shard by shard.

Eventually, mr Cowley had agreed to Macklin's suggestion of asking Anna if she was willing to help Macklin at the shooting-range, especially with a new female agent, Jackson, and also with the physical training of some CI5-workers who were interested in joining field-work. Seeing the desperate situation of agents being drawn to their limits with not enough back-up in their duties, she had agreed, even against the advice of mr Cowley and definitely against the will of the two agents, who were afraid the woman would cause herself irrevocable health-problems. Especially Doyle had been vehemently against the idea, and the curly-haired man had more than once left the premises with slamming doors behind him.

But eventually Doyle had realised that the chief trainer, Macklin was the perfect watch-dog, who didn't hesitate a second to send Anna to have a lie down or a snack, ruthlessly using his sharp sarcasm and irony and even force, to keep the pigheaded woman in the limits they had agreed on with dr Stephen Hoskins who had agreed to supervise Anna's health even after she had decided to settle in London. Actually, there had been an incident in January, when Macklin had literally carried Anna out from the range before Jackson had arrived, as to his eyes Anna had not been in the condition to use any time at the HQ. Macklin's reply to Anna's infuriated protests had been that he'd do that every time Anna was being an idiot and not even able to give one decent punch, and unless she didn't give in and shut up, he'd carry her across the yard, through the main doors, and drop her on the Controller's desk. By the range's front door Anna had realised the man would do exactly what he threatened, and had yielded and promised to go to have re-fuelling by drip, at Stephen's clinic, and return to her apartment to lie down. Luckily only Charlie had witnessed that incident, he had told the Controller but wouldn't gossip to others, and Macklin himself had never said a word about it, maybe due to his will to be loyal to a person who he considered his partner now.

Anna had after that taken better care of herself, and followed Macklin's orders – grudginly, but nevertheless. Smythe's bullets had caused a lot of damage to her body and long-lasting problems in her metabolism, but her brother's hunch had been right and Anna's mind seemed to have benefited from work, and that gave also a needed support to her physical recovery. She still was recuperating though, and had only recently got permission from Stephen, an old friend of mr Cowley, to work full-time without restrictions, yet with regular check-ups at the clinic. And with Anna's help they had got agent Jackson to full field service already in February, which indeed had been another major relief.

The Scot had already read through the papers, and coughed to pull the trainer back to the office from the sunny fields. "This doesn't look bad at all, I must say. You've made nice progress with these people, as Macklin already informed me, especially miss Patil seems to have made astonishing progress both physically and at the range. When do you think you could start teaching them combat?"

Anna was clearly startled. "Combat? But... I thought I was meant only to help at the range, and to get these people to better physical shape, and then hand them over to that new karate-teacher and Mac for the combat-training."

George Cowley looked over the rims of his glasses. "Why do you think Macklin asked you to survey their fighting skills among other things when they filled the questionnaire last winter? Beckett is completely all right starting karate from scratches, she doesn't mind, and they are now good enough to continue at the range using other weapons with Macklin, but you know just as well as I do, that put any woman or penpusher on the floor with Macklin or Towser, and in 15 minutes we are lacking one more employee." Anna looked embarrassed.

"Now, lass, what I and Macklin would like you to do at first, is to simply see what these people are able to do at the moment. Training-wise, for the start we'd be happy if they learned enough to be able to simply brush off an ordinary bloke, defend themselves some if they are attacked by someone unarmed. And if you could teach them to at least speak the same _language_ with Macklin, and prepare them for him if you don't want to continue further with them yourself. Basics of karate is, naturally, already something, but it's always best to have a wider range in your use, as you well know."

"Sir... I'm not sure if I can. I've never taught combat to anyone. Only done assessing."

The Controller hemmed again, amused, and tapped the pile of papers with his finger. "You hadn't taught shooting either, and see how great results you've got already!"

Anna was biting her lip, and the Scot wondered once again how it was possible she hadn't chewed bits off it, as that was something Anna did very often, and in different moods and situations. "But shooting is a whole different matter, Sir. A lot simpler, just pointing with a gun and pulling the trigger. And the manner I've learned to fight, it's a... mixture. Of everything I've learned during almost 25 years, practising usually several hours a week since I was a kid. I don't know if I would be able to pick up anything useful from there for beginners." She was silent for a moment. "Or if I am even capable of doing it myself anymore."

That was something unexpected, and her chief took his glasses away. "You haven't tried?"

She shook her head. "Not really, no. We're still trying to figure out with my physio, how we could get around those torn muscles. My mobility and muscle tonus is not yet near to what it used to be."

The Controller gave her a long, piercing look. He suspected there was something more to that reluctance, than a feeling of mere physical inadequacy. But they could talk about it later. And he would need to talk about it also with Macklin and the lads. And with the CI5 psychiatrist Kate Ross. But especially with Macklin. He put the papers into a file. "All right, we will talk about it later. Maybe next week. À propos your trainees, I talked with Bodie before he left today, and he told me that Jackson has been doing very well on the field."

Anna smiled. "Nice to hear, although nothing surprising. You knew all along that she is a good policewoman, a bit timid only, and had that old problem with shooting, but that's completely sorted out now. A propos Bodie then, Sir, who are you taking with you to Swindon tomorrow, now as he and Ray had to rush to Birmingham?"

He leaned back. "Ach, I go alone. That meeting is not so important, I only thought to take the lads there as a bit of a training for them."

Anna was frowning. "Alone? I don't like that. Not with those Soviets around."

The Scot got amused. "Now, lass, you can't seriously believe the Soviets would plan anything there! For heaven's sake, they do have some sense! Besides, MI6 is responsible for the security, and we were assured that not an ant will walk in that house without their knowing."

Still her frown stayed. "Sir, I don't have a good feeling about this _at all_. Do take someone there with you, Murphy, Susan, anyone!"

Now the man started to get a little annoyed. "Now stop that, lass. I told you the Soviets are not planning anything there, and besides, am I so old and senile in your opinion, that I can't handle one damn meeting without a babysitter?"

The trainer took a deep breath. "That's not what I mean, Sir, and you know that. But I simply don't have a good feeling about you going there alone. I'd feel a lot better if any one of the agents was there with you."

He dropped the file on the desk with a slam. "There are no agents to spare at such short notice, and I'm not calling anyone in from their days off, ergo: I go alone. And stop being _silly_."

Calling her silly was a guaranteed way to make the female trainer snarl. "I am _**not**_ being _**silly**_. I simply don't want you to go there alone! There's nothing bloody _silly_ about that!"

He tapped the desk with his pencil. "Well, do you think the Soviets are going to try and kill me?"

Her reply was instant. "No, of course not." She was again biting his lip.

"Och, then you must think that someone in MI6 would try to remove me."

She shook her head. "No."

Now the Controller really started to get annoyed. "Listen to yourself then! There will not be people from any other agencies, or anyone outside some hotel staff, and Soviet and our delegations. So stop fretting, for crying out loud!"

She jumped on her feet. "I'm not bloody fretting! Just take someone there with you, that's all I want!"

The Controller also rose to his feet, very slowly and decidedly. "Now, let's put one thing straight, shall we? I am still the _only_ one who decides for, and on, and about myself, inside this building. Did I make myself clear?"

Anna was grinding her teeth. "Yes. Perfectly clear. Sir."

The Controller's gaze was cold and angry. "Then you go home. And that's an order."

After a moment she nodded. "Have a nice day, Sir." And she left.

* * *

><p>George Cowley was baffled. Och, they had argued many times alright, and banter was their favourite game anyway when they were safely among each other. Usually their arguments ended with agreement or compromise, sometimes after the proper amount of mental fencing they graciously agreed to disagree, but this was the first time they really had clashed seriously. It bothered him. It bothered him very much. It bothered him so much, that he couldn't even remember when or if ever, an argument with someone had bothered him as greatly. He didn't regret reminding Anna of his position, and he also knew that she would understand that and not bear a grudge. But still... This was a most strange occurrence. This was the first time, during the few months Anna had worked for CI5 – hell, during all the time, over a year, that he had known her – when Anna had behaved this way. It was so out of her character, that for once, the old Scot tossed his status and position aside.<p>

It was 5.30 pm when his finger pressed the doorbell's button.

"Oh. Come in, Sir." She still was cool and reserved. And she didn't ask why he was there. Although she seldom visibly pouted, she still was just as good at it as Doyle and Bodie.

"Now, what on earth was that about in the office?" The woman merely shrugged and the Controller couldn't understand her sudden inability to express her thoughts, as usually she was – for a woman – very much capable of giving out rationally founded opinions and ideas. "Do you have something solid to back up your opinion I should have an agent with me? Have you seen or heard something that makes you think there could be some trouble?"

Anna was again chewing on her lip. "No, Sir."

The Scot sighed. "Now listen, lass. You yourself said that you don't think MI6 or Soviets are up to something. What _is it_ then? Hm? Do you think I'm too old or fragile, or something like that? You can say it straight in my face, lass." He tried to stay patient, yet Anna was exasperated.

"No, dammit no, Sir! It's nothing like that! It's just... a feeling. Feeling of... trouble. Danger. Cold pit in my stomach. I can't pinpoint anything."

Now mr Cowley was shaking his head, still trying to hold on to his patience, which started to run low though. "There simply _can't happen_ anything. Is it that you're bored and want to come along, hm? You can say that too." He could ask Malcolm to come up with something for her entertainment, some mental challenge for her, the old friend was an expert in such things as he had needed to entertain himself for years already, being bound to his wheelchair, and the two got along wonderfully. But Anna exploded immediately.

"No! I wouldn't care a _shit_ who comes with you for as long as it's some experienced agent! I can't bloody hell explain why I feel the way I feel, but I want someone, _anyone_, go there with you or then, you should stay home!"

The Controller's eyes were flaming now. This was too much! "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Hm? _I'm sorry but I won't come as one of my trainers is afraid I may sit on a nuclear bomb!_ And do you plan to continue fretting each time I go somewhere alone?"

The woman snarled. "Of course not, don't be absurd!"

He raised his finger. "Me absurd? Bloody hell, woman, you are really making yourself look ludicrous here!"

She threw away the ladies' magazine she had been holding in her hand. "I don't bloody care how ludicrous I look, I bloody care that you come out from there alive!"

They stared at each other in silence before mr Cowley took a deep breath. "So you don't care? Let's see about that. Be ready to leave at 7 am sharp, we won't stay overnight. And I won't take any such nonsense from you ever again." He gave her his most ice-cold stare, and his eyes met a pair just as cold.

"Fine."

He turned his back and left, barely managing to suppress his lust to slam the door. _Women!_

* * *

><p>All right. She had had it coming. And the worst was that she really wasn't able to tell why she was so anxious. She couldn't blame the Controller for losing his temper, especially as she had lost hers first. But something the man had said really disturbed her. <em>Do you plan to continue fretting each time I go somewhere alone?<em> She wished she knew. She wished she knew why this irrational anxiety, fear, had overcome her. Would it really be this way every time her chief, or Bodie, or Ray would go somewhere without a partner?

She knew the risks of their work. Since her childhood she had lived in the shadow of the knowledge that some day a person she loved would maybe not come home any more, or would be in a hospital, maybe maimed for life. She knew that it was not what could be called an ordinary life, not for maybe 99,9 per cent of other people, but she had learned to live with it in a way, she had accepted it. It was how her life had been as a daughter, sister and wife of military men, and now as a friend of these British CI5-men, and all she hoped for was, that the few people she cared about would be good enough, skillful enough, wise enough, to minimize the risks themselves. Bloody hell, she had got entangled to people she shouldn't have anything to do with. Definitely. She slammed shut the door of a closet and sat on her bed.

Maybe she had made the worst possible mistake in returning to UK after her daughter's death.

Maybe she should have returned to States instead, suffer the heartache of breaking the bonds of friendship, and turn her gaze to another kind of life, maybe more boring but also more secure. Yet there she was, trying to train new people who seriously wanted to risk their own hides too. People who had never before fought. Who had never been in danger. Who had never harmed anyone. Civilians.

Maybe she should concentrate on training them to run fast enough. To run hell out of there if something happened.

_I won't take any such nonsense from you ever again. _Oh hell... Maybe her job and the squad were simply proving too much for her, maybe she was losing her nerve. She would be of no use for anyone if that happened. And most definitely she didn't want to feel this sickening, cold fear constantly. Maybe an ocean would be wide enough to make the feeling go away in time.

She sat in her thoughts for a while, then went to search for a sheet of paper, wrote on it, and put it in an envelope. Half an hour later she had left it on Betty's desk at the HQ. After returning to her apartment Anna took a deep breath. There still was one thing to do. She would just love to know how the hell she was going to do it.

_END OF CHAPTER 1_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a quiet journey in drizzling rain. Neither one of them had talked about anything else but the meeting, and about people they would meet there, and even that in only few words.

"Would I be allowed to carry a gun?" As if Anna couldn't care less, the way her gaze lazily followed the landscapes.

"Of course not. Delegates are not supposed to be armed." Anna merely shrugged at that. "I called Ralston in the evening and signed you up as an agent and my assistant. So I would appreciate if you didn't use the language I heard yesterday. Or the tone."

The Controller's own dry tone earned him a quick but calm glance. "Understood, Sir." No sign of the frenzy of the previous day.

"Are you still pouting at me?" There was edge enough in his voice to earn him another glance.

"No, Sir." Her tone was completely cool and calm. And for some reason, that made the Scot worried. Ach, but he would have time to talk things through afterwards. So he left the trainer to her quietness.

* * *

><p>The security was quite impressive. They were for the first time stopped already at the drive-way, and the second time at the gate, where they were asked to step out of the car for a body-search and quick search in the car. At least there were agents holding umbrellas over them. Mr Cowley couldn't help smiling when the grinning MI6 agent frisking around the already somewhat curvy body of Anna, who held her jacket in her hand, received an icy cold <em>You really wanna push your luck, don't you?<em> when the agent held out his hand to probe her front. Woman's arctic eyes made the young man blush, and a sideglance to Controller's well-known face, with a raised eyebrow, made the guard pull his hand back.

There were more armed guards also in the park of the big stately mansion where the meeting was to take place. It was a three-story building, and the Controller told Anna it had been recently completely renovated and refurbished for luxury hotel use, although during the meeting there would be no other guests and the official opening of the hotel was to be in a few days. Anna merely grunted, and her eyes were sweeping the park and the house, as if scanning and memorizing every detail.

* * *

><p>MI6-officer Patrick Ralston was watching the two when they arrived. He was intrigued by the sudden presence of the woman, who had been a target of many speculations also at the Century House. Some claimed the old fox had taken himself a young mistress, but the whole thing was confusing as the woman had been spending most time with the two agents, Bodie and Doyle, before her getting shot during the murder attempt of Cowley. Still, there was no evidence that she was, or had ever been having sex with any one of the three, especially as the two agents were still collecting skirts at their usual rate, even Bodie who had seemed to be most friendly with the woman. The old man had taken her to his house for over a week after the woman had left the hospital, but as she had reportedly been in bad condition, it wasn't likely anything had happened during that time.<p>

But maybe the old bastard had brainwashed her, as she had started to work with that Macklin, and no woman in her right mind would have anything to do with that half mad piece of garbage. Or maybe she was a lesbian with a taste to violence. Or maybe it was true what the Home Office had at some point been whispering, that there could be a very simple reason explaining her blond hair and sharp tongue, and supposedly close relationship with the Controller. Hmph. Hard to tell. Also, it would be very interesting to know where she had learned her skills, as rumour told that she was hell of a combatant, yet she worked simply as a physical trainer and shooting instructor. It had proved extremely difficult to find out any relevant information on that woman. And that pissed Ralston off.

But right now she only looked like a cold hard-ass bitch, quite good-looking though with her hair collected into a thick double braid on the back of her head, clad in dark grey from her pullover to her light boots. And at the moment there was no inclination whatsoever that she had any other relationship with the old man than her job only. The old man handed her a thin briefcase, and both looked very cool while entering the house.

* * *

><p>After a brief greeting Ralston guided them inside to the conference-room. The Soviets arrived a few minutes later, two in uniforms and one in civilian clothing, and they still had time before the planned coffee. The Controller noticed that Anna paid attention to the young captain. Good-looking tall man, looked very hardy. No wonder if he caught the eye of a woman. "Sir? As we seem to be ahead of time still, do you mind if I visit the ladies'? Need to work on my make-up."<p>

Ach... Bodie wouldn't like this, Bodie wouldn't like this at all. "By all means." To Controller's eye there was nothing wrong with her light make-up, but women were women...

It took a few minutes before Anna returned, looking somehow more good-humoured. Her hair was now collected on a wavy pony-tail, and she had added a little lipstick. She had a slight smile on her lips still when she was on the treshold, but it was wiped away in a fragment of a second. Mr Cowley registered the glances that were cast after the instructor, and couldn't decide whether he should be amused or annoyed. Anna was pretty, bordering to beautiful, especially now as she had started to gain muscles and finally also a little curves again with returning weight, and she looked generally much healthier than before. It had taken some months after the shooting, before her organs had started to work as they should, and it had been already April before the Controller had finally dared to make any official contract of full-time service with her.

Those men who only saw that pretty surface, would be astounded if they knew what was to be found underneath. George Cowley readily admitted that for a man of his generation it hadn't been very easy to acknowledge that women were generally a lot more able and capable, than the men had been brought up to believe; although his natural ability to adapt had made that easier to accept for him, than for some men of younger generations. That, and witnessing with his own eyes. He wished that Anna would finally agree to start teaching combat, that would also prove some of his male agents that they shouldn't be taking their superiority for granted. But the only one at the HQ Anna had ever agreed to have a real match with was Macklin, and the only ones in the squad who had seen her fight outside the HQ were he and the lads. If she really was not able to fight any more, that would be a grave disappointment, but the Scot had a feeling that the greatest problem was somewhere deeper.

_If only she would stop this silliness. _She hadn't lost her good judgement like this ever before, and she rarely showed any major concern about the lads even if she knew they were being sent to a risky situation. But maybe she would see now that there was no need to worry, and the slight humiliation would make her realise how childish she had been. He wouldn't tell the lads about their row, ach, there was no need to cause any greater embarrassment. Everyone was prone to act a bit foolish sometime. And the Controller had to admit that he hadn't handled the situation too stylishly himself either. But, all is well that ends well, and in time things would be all right again.

* * *

><p>Coffee, tea and pastries came, and the participants sat down to enjoy. Captain Georgi Nikolayevitsh Komarov had been a bit surprised when his superior, Major Smirnov quietly whispered he wanted the Captain to talk with the female agent. <em>I noticed she watched you, Captain. We know nothing of her.<em> _Make aquaintance, and keep talking with her today. _Well, he didn't mind. He had been forced to leave Sveta to Moscow, and that had ended their relationship. It would be nice to at least talk with a woman. Might be his only chance for quite a while, to talk with someone from outside the office. So he calmly sat down beside the American as the CI5 Controller was talking with the MI6 officer Ralston on the other side of the room.

"What grants me this unexpected pleasure, captain Komarov?" She was clearly amused! Intriguing woman.

"Pleasure, mrs Ashton? Isn't it usually the worst nightmare of an American, to be in a same place with a Soviet?"

She took a swallow of coffee. "I have been exposed to very bad influence for a very long time, Captain, sad but true. I can't even judge people anymore by their nationality. Isn't that awful?"

He shook his head sadly. "Absolutely terrible. My condolences." The lady smiled. Ah, this should prove fun. And both two majors in the room kept a sharp but discreet eye on their subordinates.

"Agent Ashton?" That sounded so strange it took a second before Anna realised it was meant for her.

"Yes, Sir?" She stood up and went to the Controller.

"A word with you." He took her a bit farther and spoke very quietly. "That young captain is fishing information."

Anna frowned, annoyed by the unnecessary warning. "Of course he is. He wouldn't have approached me otherwise, not without the consent of his superior. Even if I may be _silly_, I'm not an idiot. Was there anything else, Sir?" Her eyes were still cool and calm and the Controller swore in his mind.

"Just concentrate on the talks when they begin. And keep an eye on the people around the table. How they react, what they react to."

She nodded. "Yes Sir."

Talks started soon, and Anna was mildly surprised to learn that there were things the different agencies, even adversaries, tried to agree or negotiate on or informed each other about. It made sense, of course. It was good to have some rules, some agreements. And it was good to know your opponents. Especially if they were also ones you were supposed to work or co-operate with. Like that annoying Ralston. He was just as unpleasant as the Soviet KGB-man, Belkin. Major Smirnov was less aggressive and less political, so to speak, but maybe because he clearly was more of a military man and concentrating on the practical and the strategic. And that captain was all right, he didn't participate in discussions but Anna had learned he was new, had been to Britain only a couple of weeks so probably he was being trained. He also was an observer, his alert eyes had been the first thing Anna had paid attention to already when he entered the venue. That, and his clear physical... prowess. Anna had a hunch that even Macklin might meet his match in this young man.

Despite her best efforts and lurking worry, Anna started to get tired and bored, and to have a hard time trying to concentrate on all the talking around her. She did make notes through the first hours, not so much on the talks, but on the people around the round table in the smaller, completely modern conference-room, smartly located in the peace of the basement. There were 8 of them in all, as also Ralston had two more MI6-men with him. But as fatigue was proving overwhelming, Anna was happy to hear that there would be a lunch-break, and a chance to be on her feet for a while. She had already been using far too much time inside and on her butt the past couple of days, making the damned reports and summaries.

* * *

><p>She was hungry already but only ate lightly, as she wanted to try and stay a little perkier, thinking grimly amused that it wouldn't probably give a too good impression if she fell asleep there in the conference-room. The hotel management should really pay more attention to the ventilation and air-conditioning as clearly they were not functioning properly.<p>

Thank goodness she didn't need the snacks every two hours nowadays, it had been painful to stick to that schedule at first. Especially Macklin had been a real pain in the neck, watching like a hawk what and when and how she ate when he only had the opportunity, and lecturing about vitamins, carbohydrates and so on and so forth, until Anna had been up to her eyeballs about nutrition. Of course she had appreciated, and still did, Mac's care, but finally she had told him to shut up and keep his sermons to himself. Funny enough, that had made the man grin.

"Sir? Is it all right if I go out to the yard for a while? I'd like to get some fresh air and you're not supposed to continue for another half an hour I believe."

The Controller let his glass down. "Aye, go ahead. Looks like it's not raining at the moment." He had noticed how lightly Anna had eaten, and how quiet she had been when the others had tried to converse with her. Maybe she finally was starting to feel a little embarrassed about her futile suspicions. Anna politely excused herself and left the table, and only a couple of minutes later the Controller noticed the young captain push aside his plate and leave the table he too. Hm. An industrious young man.

There was a fresh scent in the air after the rain. Anna walked farther away from the building to have a better look at it as it was so large. Good grief, there must be dozens of chimneys too. She couldn't help wondering how tedious it must have been to try and keep a colossus like that warm – or cool – in the olden times, and what an enormous work it must have been to renovate the place. Must have taken a fortune. The house had probably been built in several stages, maybe each generation had added its bit, as at some places even the roofs were different. It looked like they had as the latest built something that maybe was the air-conditioning system on a level section of the roof in the other end of the building, as well as something else, but the paint camouflaging the additions to the rest made it hard to see what that was.

"Ah, here you are, comrade Ashton." The agents patrolling the yard had turned to watch the Soviet although they hadn't much paid attention to Anna.

"Well yes, Captain, thought to get some fresh air. And to have a better look on this building, I guess it is something like 200 years old, the older parts, I mean. Quite impressive."

The captain agreed. "We were told they had built a landing for a helicopter on that roof. For very rich customers", the captain informed Anna who raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you know that, comrade Ashton?"

Anna shrugged. "I wasn't aware of that, I got the... eh, order, to participate only yesterday evening."

The captain nodded. "Yes, we expected to meet other agents. I suppose something came up?"

Anna smiled, it was fun to dodge the questions of this young officer. "Well that is quite obvious, isn't it, Captain? Anyway, I was told the security would be taken care of by our hosts here, and even otherwise I didn't have a chance to study this place beforehand."

The captain pointed towards the roof. "They do have guards also by the elevator-shaft up there. I tried to go and... admire the view."

"But of course you did."Anna gave an approving smile and looked up. "Well, I suppose the roof and the type of fence they have used, give full view and firing range here to the park and most of this front yard. They can probably cover from the roof also most of the garden back there. And there seem to be no open entrances at the other end of the building anyway." The captain raised an eyebrow. "Well, I went to admire the architecture."

Now the captain smiled. "But of course you did."

_Smart man, this one. And with a sense of humour._ They were soon chatting merrily and Anna was happy for the light fun she had been offered.

* * *

><p>It would soon be time to start the talks again, and the two were heading towards the main building. The Controller watched through a window as the captain and the trainer were coming up the stairs to the main entrance, chatting leisurely. Ach, Anna seemed to be relaxing with that good-looking Russian. Whether it was something to be happy or worried about, that was hard to say. Anna usually was reserved towards strange men, and absolutely never flirtatious, the only exception to that rule being old Malcolm, and even then it was only foolery and play between two comedians. But the Scot was wondering whether Anna's behaviour <em>now<em> could be interpreted as flirt or not, and if it was that, whether it should be considered welcomed or not. Of course, it was nice to see her finally come out a little, but considering the circumstances... She wouldn't be infatuated... would she? Nay... Yet, her superior stayed watching. Then the captain turned and pointed at some bird flying, and Anna turned too to watch, simultaneously pulling her blazer tighter around her. And the man who was very familiar with her figure, blinked a couple of times and then gasped and cursed.

"Forgive me, Captain, I have to deprive you from the pleasant company of my assistant for a moment." Controller's tone was perfectly polite. "I'd like to have a private word with her." He gestured towards a corridor and led Anna inside a small room, shutting the door behind them.

"Yes, Sir?"

He walked slowly right in front of her, and Anna started to turn pale. "Give me one good reason to _not_ let you be kicked out of this building and arrested."

Anna swallowed. "I... I don't know what you are talking about, Sir."

He moved even closer until he was only inches away. "Och, you don't know..." the soft rolling Scottish accent suddenly started to sound frightening and Anna licked her dry lips. "You really have the nerve, _mrs Ashton_. I could have let this stupidity of yours be un-mentioned to anyone else, but now you have gone too far." Controller's hand made a quick move under his subordinate's jacket. "Do you now know what I am talking about?" A pistol was hanging in front of Anna's nose.

"SIG Sauer P230, I presume. Where the _hell_ is this from?"

A swallow.

"I bought it yesterday, Sir. Didn't want to sign one out from our armory. And I bought the ammo at the same time." It felt like all the air had run out from that room.

"From where?"

Another swallow. "I went to ask around in Soho, Sir. Bodie sometimes mentioned... but I don't know the name of the seller. Didn't ask. Took it from the first one I found." Her throat was dry.

"And since when have you even had a license to carry a handgun in the UK, outside the range at the headquarters?"

She felt she was swaying. "I haven't applied for a license. Sir." Good God how cold those eyes were.

"Where is that holster from?" The Scot used the pistol to push open Anna's jacket.

"Bought that myself too. That is legal. I previously found a new light fabric model and took it for testing some days ago. Just opened the side seam of the pullover enough to get the holster itself outside it. Sir." Anna felt sick and wanted to close her eyes. That silent voice was even worse than bellowing, it harrowed into her like a saw or a laser.

"And pray, tell me, how did this pretty little killer and the holster come through the gate?"

Anna's heart tried to break out from her chest. "I stripped the Sig, to smaller parts."

Controller let out a deep breath. "Let me guess... you brought it inside your braid and your bra."

She nodded. "Neighbour's girl knew how to make that kind of braid. Magazines were inside my shoes, against the sole. And the holster was in my hand inside the jacket when the agent frisked me. I assembled the gun in the ladies-room. My nail-clipper has a file which I used as a screwdriver."

The Scot gave the woman an incredulous and infuriated look. "So I have brought here a woman who irrationally fretted like a little maniac about my security, and she had the bloody nerve, _without a license_ for a gun, to _smuggle_ in an _illegal_ pistol with ammunition, and without dammit _**blinking an eye**_!" He got a hold of his temper enough to subdue his voice again, and practically growled: "Such _fantastic_ PR for the CI5 if this _ever_ comes to someone's knowledge!"

Anna had never seen her superior as angry as he paced in front of her, as if trying to decide whether to hit her or not. "You, _woman_, you can be arrested for threatening national security. For carrying an illegal gun. For carrying ANY gun without a license. And deported. One good reason, Anna. Yet I doubt if you can provide me any." The flaming eyes stopped right in front of her and she took a deep breath to try and say something.

But before she got anything out of her mouth, there was a knock on the door and one of their waiters peeked in. "Mr Cowley? Mr Ralston asked me to tell you they are ready to continue."

The Controller had had time move the gun out of sight. "Thank you, we come right away." And once the waiter had disappeared, he pushed the pistol back inside the holster. "After we leave from here, mrs Ashton, _if_ you manage to conceal the gun that far, I do not want to see you at the HQ before I can decide what I am to do with you. If you are lucky." His back had vanished through the door, before shaking and sick Anna managed to make her legs function again.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_


	3. Chapter 3

He should have taken the cursed gun and simply thrown it away at some convenient moment. Should have wiped the fingerprints. But now they had already started the last part of the meeting after the 5 o'clock tea. It was hard to concentrate on Ralston's rambling when all the Controller could still think about was that blasted Sig and the pale woman sitting beside her. The captain had given her questioning looks during the afternoon, and finally asked if she was all right, and she had replied saying that something was simply disagreeing with her system. Well, that was one way of putting it.

After the initial rage had started to subside, there were questions circling in the old Scot's mind. The most painful was _**Is this what I have done to her**__?_ Schemes, plots, conspiracies she had heard about and even witnessed, had they caused her paranoia? He couldn't have imagined that the level-minded woman he once knew, would _ever_ have done something as _ludicrous_, as _insane, humiliating_ and _dangerous_ as this. And he had no idea what he should do about it. He was still angry, aye, but there was a voice inside his head saying that maybe he should be angry more at himself, than at her. It was _he_ who had invited her to join CI5, deciding against his own better judgement to ignore all the losses, all the emotional turmoils she had been through before that, simply to benefit of her capacity – aye, to offer her some distraction also, and a meaning to her life, but yet, nothing could hide that one fact: he had wanted CI5 to benefit of her. He, who had almost got her killed. He, who had lured her to trust... no, not lured. He had been honest with her. But he who had won Anna's trust. And he, who had told her about this meeting to begin with. So had she betrayed him, or was she only a victim of the filthy, treacherous world he had led her into?

Aye... maybe he really should blame himself, and himself only. But still, something had to be done.

He stole a peek at her again. Now she seemed to be watching the ceiling and the walls, with a pondering look in her eyes. She wrote something to her notepad, and showed it to the captain who was sitting on the other side of her. The captain also looked at the ceiling, thought, frowned a bit, and wrote something in the air over his notepad with his finger. There was a deeper frown on Anna's face. Then she too seemed to be writing something in the air, but as Freeman, another MI6, just addressed the Controller with a question, he didn't manage to watch what it was.

"I'm very sorry, I have to... eh, my stomach hurts. Please do excuse me for a moment." And Anna was out from the door.

A few minutes later the captain whispered something to his superior, and then leaned towards the Controller. "Controller, do you mind if I go and see if comrade Ashton is all right? She did not look well and I have some skills in medical issues. She mentioned feeling faint during the tea-break." And he was also on his feet even before the Controller really had time to say anything. He swore under his breath and only hoped the Captain would keep his hands to himself, and that Anna would still hang on to some thin thread of sense and loyalty.

* * *

><p>Anna came walking briskly from the direction of the lift. "You said there were guards on the roof, Captain. I saw none. But I saw some drops of blood. Very fresh blood."<p>

The captain gave her a hard look. "The men were there during the tea-break. I know because I tried to visit the roof again."

Anna went to talk to the man who had been sitting at the reception-desk since midday. "Have you seen anyone coming down those stairs, or using the elevator during the past two hours?"

The young man shook his head. "Only you and this gentleman, ma'am. None other."

Anna frowned. "Are you sure?"

The young man looked at her, annoyed. "I'm positive, ma'am. I've been behind this desk all the time since five, facing the lift and the stairs, taking reservations for the national conference of immunologists which was moved to Swindon." The phone rang again, and the receptionist turned his attention to that.

"Could you please do me a favour, Captain?" Anna gave a pleading look. "Could you go to the roof, to check quickly if there is another way down from there, that I missed? It is of course possible that a guard has simply cut himself and gone to search for plaster, or something like that. But somehow I don't like this at all."

The Russian looked thoughtful. "All right, I can do that. What are you going to do?" He also had an unpleasant feeling.

"I search someone who can tell me more about this building."

Captain nodded and turned to run up the stairs.

The manager was not present, so after ten seconds of thinking, Anna went to meet the caretaker who was. He was a new man and in a hurry to get home, and couldn't care less about some weird woman asking stupid questions. After a couple of minutes Anna lost her temper. "Show me the blueprints then."

The annoyed man, already pulling on his jacket, thought this was too much. "No I bloody hell won't!"

In less than a second he was staring at a muzzle of a gun. "I ask really nicely." And the eyes of that bitch were like some bloody Antarctica.

* * *

><p>The captain came to the lobby almost simultaneously as Anna entered it. There was nobody else present than the receptionist. "You were right, agent. No guards to be seen there. I tried to have a look in the other shaft but the door didn't open." His eyes were sharp. And worried.<p>

"Have a look at these, Captain. I'm neither an architect nor a plummer, but I don't like what I think I'm seeing here." She threw the sheets on a table and showed with her finger. The captain studied the drawings. "One thing, Captain. If someone has managed to remove the guards, why now and not earlier? And how have they managed to get in?"

The young Russian's eyes were of steel. "They have come in earlier, maybe already yesterday. Now they wanted to secure their way _out_. Or then there is some completely sensible explanation to everything and we two are simply being paranoid. I go and have a word with the guards outside. There seem to be none in here."

The receptionist caught their attention. "What is it?"

The man gave them only a quick glance holding the receiver in his hand. "A customer called a couple of minutes ago and the line went suddenly dead. There must be something wrong with our lines."

The two looked at each other. "_Tshort!_"

Running Anna didn't ask for translation. She heard the captain give a sharp order to the receptionist to go out and tell the guards to get in immediately, and then she was already descending into the corridor leading to the conference-room.

She halted abruptly before approaching the door and the captain running after her almost collided with her. Pointing at the ceiling she whispered straight to the ear of the officer. "Maybe best to go in calmly. If the men up there are not yet in their positions, we might get at least some from the room sneaked quietly out before they are aware we know."

To his amazement, the captain detected a gun in her hand. "How...? Never mind. You tell your Controller, I tell my chief and that Ralston." He opened the door for Anna to step in.

Something in the eyes of those two made the Controller believe the whisper of his trainer. "Men possibly in ventilation-channel. Guards disappeared from the roof. Better get you out quietly and quickly, Sir." He was already getting on his feet.

Maybe they might have made it, if it wasn't for Ralston who couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Ludicrous! What are you two up to? Is this some damned plot of your own? And how the hell does that woman have a gun?"

And that hell broke loose.

A grate in the ceiling vanished and a man dropped on the floor below. Anna's first shot only wounded him but he had to take a new grip on his submachine-gun before being able to pull the trigger, and that gave Anna the fragment of a second she needed to finish the attacker. She lunged to reach for his sub and heard a loud thud as the captain, who had leaped over the table, crashed number two, caught probably in mid-air, against the wall behind. "Sir!" The Controller caught the Uzi cast to him. "Ceilings! Go!" He couldn't hear more as another Uzi started to rattle, the captain firing into the gap and Anna accompanying him with her Sig.

The Scot brushed past Ralston at the door, just in time to see another grill move in corridor-ceiling, and fired a long burst ending in a scream. He dashed forward. "On the move! Out!" The two would take care of the rear, he knew that without saying.

Belkin's back vanished through the door and Anna signalled the captain to go next and she secured the crossing corridor, following him a couple of seconds later. Maybe the hit-team had been this small, Captain had left one arm hanging down the gap, and puddle on the floor in the corridor under a grill told her the Controller had probably taken care of one.

But all of a sudden a part of the ceiling itself vanished and two men jumped down in a cloud of dust, right between the running officer and Anna. She realised that any quick shot from her own weapon might hit the ally on the other side, and Belkin, whom the Captain had needed almost to push, froze hearing the crash and Komarov turned. "_Belkin, bezat'e!" _

Anna used her running momentum to literally swoop at the feet of the terrorist now facing her, his shots barely missing her. Impact of her shoulder against the man's shank not only pushed the man off balance and made him fall, but unfortunately also made her lose her own weapon. At the same time Komarov reacted to her plunge and pulled the trigger, only to realise after one wounding shot that his gun died. And the _idiat_ behind him was standing paralyzed. _**"VNIZ!" **_

Everything happened at the same time. Komarov turned to shield the still frozen KGB-chief, and somersaulting Anna's foot hit the ankle of the wounded hitman from behind so that the burst of bullets mostly missed but still the tall officer and his protegé staggered and fell.

Anna managed to make the wounded man fall and get on top of him, yank the Uzi away from his hands, and hit the man with it, only to realise the other hitman was standing up, and already turning his gun at her. But two shots from somewhere made the masked man fall. Turning, Anna saw the old Scot step down the stairs holding his sub, and only a second after that, the noise of running feet and shouted orders filled the building.

* * *

><p>The officer had insisted he'd sit on the floor as he'd been helped up to the lobby. <em>No need to spoil the lovely 'divan'<em> he had said. The Controller walked to Anna's side as she cleaned and bandaged the wound in captain's shoulder. She had left the gunmen to the MI6-agents for the first aid, didn't want to have anything to do with them ever again. Trainer gave the Scot a quick look. "Much obliged, Sir."

He shrugged, not knowing what to say with outsiders in the hearing range. "Ach, don't mention it. Captain, agent, well done." He nodded and walked to join the MI6 officials.

"Right, Captain, that should do." Sweating Anna was still grimacing, and breathing heavily. She wiped her dirty brow into her sleeve once she got the shoulder plastered and bandaged. "Only a flesh-wound, so a few good stitches asap, some days rest and then careful use, and in a few weeks you're as good as new. You know the drill, judging by the old scars."

"Thank you, comrade Ashton. Are you unharmed yourself? You look pale."

She gave a quick smile. "Don't worry Captain, it's only that I'm not in my full form. But you were, and thank goodness for that. You did extremely well." She patted the other shoulder of the officer and gingerly heaved herself on her feet and saw the two other Soviet delegates approach. Her face darkened. "And you, _tovaritsh,_" her finger pointed at Belkin who had escaped unscathed, "next time when a security-man of that quality tells you to get down, you _GET DOWN!_"She turned away, muttering "Waste of good craftsmen, to use them on blockheads..." The first ambulance arrived at the yard and Anna went out to meet it, missing the whole variety of faces tried to be kept in check.

"Controller, you'd better keep also that woman _in_ _control_." Hissing Ralston came to life beside the Scot.

"Och, really?" He turned and spoke very quietly. "Funny enough, I found her today a lot more useful than your bloody _idiot_ who either had forgotten to check the blueprints or then had not understood what was drawn there. If it wasn't for her, and for the young Russian, we'd all be pickering outside the Pearly Gates about who takes the longest fall, courtesy of the ever correct MI6." He went out, leaving Ralston stare after him.

Grim-looking Major Smirnov approached him right after he stepped out of the front door. "Controller, it is my duty to inform you that _tovaritsh_ Belkin protests for the disrespectful and insolent behaviour we just witnessed." He sighed. "And please let me compliment you for such effective and skillful staff." There was a slight smile on the officer's face. "_Kaka'a zhenshina_..."

The Controller smiled too and replied to the major's salute. _What a woman_. Aye. His gaze searched for Anna and he caught her sitting on a bumper of an ambulance, following the commotion around her and checking and re-loading her gun, bathing in the last rays of the evening sun in her smudged clothes, her golden pony-tail fluttering in the wind. A picture of serene confidence and tired ease, only a moment ago a snarling panther crouched between them and the enemy, ready to fight. And oh lord the way she had fought.

He looked at her with a mixture of pride and pain. As if she felt being watched she looked up, searching for his gaze, and once she found it, tilting her head in her familiar questioning way, without grudge, or irritation over the events of the day before the meeting. And without disdain. Simply wanting to know if things were all right again, if she could return to be only a civilian, a trainer, and giving him a tired smile once he nodded at her.

_That's my bairn. That's my bonnie bairn._

Anna stood up before he reached her, thus snatching away from him the chance to sit beside her. "Am I needed here, or do I have your permission to leave the premises, Sir?" Her eyes were tired and calm, almost expressionless.

"Leave? Where to? And don't you want to know more about what happened here?" Controller was taken aback.

"Actually, Sir, I couldn't care less about who they are and why or any of that shit. Sir. It doesn't interest me at all. I simply would like to get away from here, if you don't mind, and as soon as possible. To get away and try to forget. A constable said they could give me a quick lift to downtown Swindon, I can go on by train from there."

The Controller didn't know how he should take this. But it would take at least a couple of hours longer, before the whole house would be cleared and everything sorted out, and _he_ was interested to know the whos and whys. And Anna, who had given them a short preliminary report right after the shooting stopped, when they had been waiting for the first-aid kits, looked weary. "All right. You have my permission to leave. Whether Ralston likes it or not. But aren't you happy?"

She frowned. "Happy for what, Sir?"

He shrugged. "For being right, naturally."

She grimaced. "At least four men died inside that building, I personally killed at least one of them. Probably the missing guards will be found dead too. Three wounded, including a perfectly useful Russian. How in God's name could I be happy for being right?." She had undressed the shoulder-holster at some stage and pushed the gun in it, wrapping the straps around it. She handed the package to the Controller. "The only thing to be happy about is that you were not among the casualties. Have a nice evening, Sir." She took her jacket and handbag, and headed towards a police-car, leaving a man with a heavy heart watch after her.

_END OF CHAPTER 3_


	4. Chapter 4

It was half past midnight when Anna peeked out of her window into the pouring rain. "Oh for Chrissake..." She reluctantly dragged her feet to the door. For a moment she leaned her forehead against the it and wondered whether to open it or not, but she would need to face him sometimes anyway. "Come in, Sir..." automatically her arms stretched to take the soaking wet long coat and stretch it to dry on the coat-rack. "Take slippers and take your shoes off. I give them a clean before they get totally ruined by that mud-bath. I guess you find some malt in the bar."

But neither the malt nor bar in general had been touched when she returned to the living-room of her own country-house. "I see you finally have learned how to set fire in that hearth." The Scot was pacing around.

Anna collapsed back on her couch. "Well it took still some half an hour to get a decent flame. I haven't been here for a week so it was damp and chilly. And that rain... Anyway, why are you here at this time, Sir?" Better to get it over and done with.

"Thought you might want to know who the men were and why they attacked." The Controller looked tired.

"No, I don't want to. And told you that already."

He shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "All right. Nevertheless, Ralston is not happy. Neither are the Soviets."

Anna swallowed. "I'm sorry, Sir. I never wanted to cause you trouble."

Her superior walked to the window. "Ach, it's nothing I couldn't handle. It's not the first time Ralston has been raving at me. This time though he has a good reason to be afraid for his own hide as the Soviets, as well as his own superiors, and naturally also I, are demanding explanation how the attack was possible, as none of us others were informed of the place until day before yesterday. And it looks like those men had entered the building already three days ago, according to what they got out of one of those wounded. So someone there has been leaking information. By the way, major Smirnov, he was very impressed by your... performance. He told me that after he passed on a complaint from Belkin." She stayed quiet.

"Why did you come here, Anna?"

She frowned. "Well, it's my place. My house. Without a phone and _none_ of you have the keys here. That's why."

He still watched out from the window and hemmed. "Good enough reason. Bodie got a little alarmed though, he had tried to call your apartment, already before I called him, to ask if he knew where you are."

Anna winced. "Why thank you so very much. Is _fretting_ contagious? I wish you had the sense to tell him to stay put."

Finally the man turned to watch her. "I did. Whether he obeys is a different matter, considering the time he has spent under your insubordinate influence. I thought I had a handful in him and Doyle already, but those two are nowadays mere apprentices compared to you." He did sound so tired it hurt Anna.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." It was a mere whisper. "It won't happen again." A piece of paper she instantly recognized, was tossed in front of her on the table.

"It looks like you wanted to make sure of that. I really should one of these days give thought to the trial period clause in our contracts of service." He should give thought to many other things also, and quickly. "Don't you have anything to say? Just a curt, short letter of resignation in my mail? When did you write it?"

She shrugged again. "Yesterday. Before I went to buy the gun."

The letter was snatched away again and the Scot sat himself on the low table and leaned towards her. "And why?"

She couldn't read his face. "Isn't that obvious?"

He straightened up. "Tell me one thing, lass. Do you often suffer from such... anxiety as yesterday?"

She filled her lungs and let out a deep breath. "No..." she frowned. "I felt as bad the day Smythe attacked you, and especially after we heard from the fall. I don't know why. I'm sorry I can't explain it. But otherwise, no." _She yelled at me like a she-devil_ had Bodie told Mr Cowley after that day in the hospital. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to explain myself better to you yesterday, Sir. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. It's just... that sometimes one is too few. That's all. That's why I said I wanted to have any one of the agents with you. Two pairs of eyes see more than one, and so forth. That was all that I meant." She met his eyes. "If I had a child in need of protection, I would be just as happy to leave it under your wing as Bodie's or Ray's." Her gaze was level and he couldn't help but feel a gush of warmth.

"What was the last thing you said to Komarov before you left the room?"

Anna was baffled. "Said?"

He gestured with his hand. "Wrote in the air. I read the notepad and your question about the thickness of the ceiling."

She frowned for a moment. "Oh that. I asked him to follow me in a few minutes. That's all. I counted on his curiosity and felt I needed a possible ally, and thought he could understand technical things better than me, like the ventilation. And I had seen the way he monitored his surroundings. That's why I paid attention to him. He must have been a bodyguard or a security-man at some point. Or at least should be one."

The Controller hemmed. "And there I was, thinking you were finally genuinely flirting with a man, and wondering how the hell I would explain a Russian to Bodie."

The corner of her mouth twitched. "So sorry to disappoint you, Sir. Just manipulative me."

He watched her. This was the woman he knew. Logical, strategically thinking.

"I'm sorry captain got wounded. He maybe hesitated to fire for a second because I was behind the men." As if she was talking about some session at the shooting range.

"How did you notice the gun, Sir? I was being very careful and tested it dozens of times in front of the mirror. With that blazer it shouldn't have shown."

He shrugged. "You were being careful, aye. But I saw you turn and pull the jacket tighter and thought your figure was different."

She frowned. "Dammit. Was it that obvious?"

He shook his head. "Probably I was the only one there who could have noticed anything."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Good heavens, I may be getting old but I do still have eyes." Her eyebrow got even higher and the Scot thought it might be wise to drop that particular issue.

"Didn't you give any thought to the risk of getting caught with that gun?"

Her eyes met his again, unfalteringly. "Yes, I did. I knew I could, and still can be, arrested or deported or both. I knew you would be... furious if you knew. That was the worst. But I would have taken the full responsibility. I still take that. I thought that you'd get easier out of the situation if you genuinely didn't know. That was also one of the reasons why I wrote that resignation. To prove I was acting on my own initiative and that you had nothing to do with it." She lowered her gaze again.

"Why did you do that, lass? Why did you take that risk?"

She was silent for some time. "Because it was worth taking. After what I felt yesterday, if I had heard something had happened to you, and had done nothing to try to _stop_ it from happening, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I've lost too many already."

The Scot stood up, momentarily unable to cope with the sorrow he sensed in her. "I think I help myself to the malt now."

She sighed. "Make it two, please. This wine hasn't been helping me at all tonight."

He rubbed his eyes again.

"Sir, you should be having your rest." She got a mere grunt as reply and was handed her drink. "Really, Sir. We could have talked some other day."

He sat beside her. "I didn't want to postpone it." Neither did Bodie, the Controller had never heard him plead like that when the agent had learned the essential of what had happened. _She's going to leave. Please don't let her. Whatever it takes, Sir. Whatever._ "You have proved to be so astonishingly quick in your moves that I couldn't be sure we would have found you anymore in a day or two."

She had huddled in the corner of the sofa. "I wouldn't have left without talking with you, Sir. Not this time."

He gave her a look. "Not even after what I said to you in the hotel?"

She met his eyes again. "Especially not after that, Sir. I didn't want to vanish leaving you to feel about me the way you felt. Christ, that was the worst, I thought I would die... And I didn't plan to run away from the consequences either, what ever those prove to be." She took a long swallow.

"And what if nothing had happened, what then?"

She gave a small, tired smile. "I guess I would be over the Atlantic, agreeing with everything you felt about me there. Starting with something like _ludicrous, insane nervous wreck_. Although I can't yet be totally convinced I'm not that." She let her glass down on the table.

"Are you still angry at me, Sir?"

Her huddle was tighter but yet she sounded simply like a tired adult woman, not a pleading child. And that was disturbing. "I don't know. I should be. I am both your superior and your friend, and I don't know which side I should allow to take the lead." He finished his drink with one swallow.

"I am really sorry, Sir." And in her eyes the Controller saw compassion and genuine understanding.

"Don't _do_ that, Anna!" He stood up and paced around the room. "Your understanding makes this only more difficult for me! If you were an ordinary agent, I could discipline you without having any greater remorse. But you are not. You've never even _been_ an agent, not even a police. What you did, you did because of your gut feeling, using your intellect, talent, instinct, whatever it should be called. I'm _supposed_ to have disciplinary actions against you. You know that. I should punish you for showing exceptional courage and initiative. For showing _loyalty_. And that is tearing me apart. But I have to do that... no-one is above the rules... I know you understand that." He halted in front of the fire. "For forty damned years I complained that no woman understood my job. But now I can't bloody hell claim this feels any better." He grabbed the bottle again and it wasn't a small drink he poured. He went back to the window.

"I can't help thinking that I have caused this whole... mess. That I spoiled your life when I invited you to join us. Caused you pain... disarray. Caused you trouble and worry. Maybe even imbalance." He took a swallow.

"Every agent may face that, Sir."

He shook his head. "Agent, yes. They know what they may face, right from the start. But you are no agent. And I never meant to harm you." He felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"I am familiar with mess in my life, and trouble and worry and pain as it is, long before I came here. Nothing new to me, those things. And it was my decision to join the squad, Sir, finally even against your own advice. Due to my personal egoistic reasons. And it has helped me to work with my problems, my losses and my hate and fears, nightmares. It's not easy to open the doors to HQ always, yet I feel it has helped me to stand better on my own. You have not harmed me."

Anna was suddenly feeling so tired she felt like falling. "I'm the one who should apologize. I should have kept better my distance. It would have helped you to keep yours too. I know how hard it can be for someone in your position to be too... attached, too involved. Too much a friend. I have seen how it was for TJ and for Jack." She had to lean against the window-sill. "All I can blame you for is that you took such good care of me last winter. It's not that easy to snarl and snap at someone who has dragged you out from... you know."

He looked at the weary woman, feeling sudden tenderness. _Aye, lass. Or at someone who has made you feel you are a person instead of an institution._

They were quiet for a while, both so very exhausted.

"What are you going to do about me, Sir?"

He looked in his glass. "It depends on what _you_ are going to do."

The woman sighed. "I wish I knew. I wish I bloody knew why I felt the way I did. I don't want to feel that ever again. Last night I thought that if I returned home to the States, the water in between might be wide enough to take some edge of it away if it ever returns." She was now watching the fire, leaning to the window-sill with her bottom.

"Tonight then?", he looked at his glass again.

"I don't know. If this happens again... I can't promise it won't, because I don't know why it happened. It might be easier for you if I left anyway. Less problematic."

The Controller took another swallow. "Left CI5 or left the country? Yes and no. Of course I will allow you to leave if that is something you really want. And thinking about your personal situation, I can not even recommend staying here. Hell, you'll face disciplinary actions if you stay in the squad, as Ralston most certainly won't keep quiet, and that vindictful bastard probably will try to get at you one way or another if you stay in UK but leave CI5. Or then the young captain will try to charm you and make you defect." He gave a tiny smile.

"I will do everything in my personal power to curb Ralston's enthusiasm to avenge his humiliation on you, Anna, yet I may not be able to totally silence him. But for all the rest, it is you who has to decide what you are willing to bear." He finished his drink. "Still, I am not able to say I wanted you to leave because if you did, I would never see you again. And I know that Bodie doesn't want to lose you either, or Doyle, or even Macklin. Nevertheless you have to decide for yourself." He sighed.

"And what ever your decision, I will give you my support. Even if it means losing you as a spice in my life, child." The Scot handed the empty glass to Anna, lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "Thank you for the drink."

She turned to put the glass away and winced when pain hit her shoulder. "What is it, lass?" His eyes were full of worry.

"It's only that shoulder and my back... didn't like the weight and bones of that man. Nothing to worry, only a bruise, I think."

He touched her cheek again. "You did so well, and made it all look so easy and acrobatic that I almost forgot I wasn't watching a professional." A thought came to his mind. "Why were _you_ up this late? _Are_ you all right?" She stayed quiet and after a moment he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "That man you shot." He saw her eyes get watery. "Och good lord, little one. I'm so sorry." She had killed for him. _Och, my bairn..._ "I'm so very, very sorry."

Anna felt safe, pressing her face against the side of his neck and shoulder. She took a wavering breath. "Thank you, Sir. "

A hand was stroking her shoulder and back. "Everything will be all right, child."

She sighed and moved a little. "You are the only one who's allowed to call me that, Sir."

He gave her a sad little smile. "_My bonnie bairn_." She gave him a questioning look. "_My beautiful child_. That's what I thought when I saw you there on the yard, cleaning your Sig in the sun. I was so proud of you, so proud of your courage an prowess there. And at the same time so very ashamed, and so sorry for all that happened."

She felt like choking. "Oh Sir..." her arms were again around him and his hand was caressing her hair.

She sighed and pulled away. "We should get some sleep, both of us. You're probably over the limit too, so it's best you stay here till morning." The man hesitated. "Maybe that exploding head would stay away for the night if you were close, Sir." Anna's voice was a whisper and there was a tear on her cheek. "I thought I could think it through, reason it through by myself, that's why I came here... but... I can't get that man out of my mind, I can't... I'm not used to..."

He understood. Few were used to scattering brains, especially not civilians, and that's what she was after all. A civilian skilled in the art of fighting, yet with no experience of acting on in the field... And Bodie wasn't there to keep her company, or any other of her few friends. Neither Bodie nor Doyle would easily forgive him if he left Anna to deal with the night alone, her only company images of the dying terrorists, and her own _Thou shalt not kill_ -conscience. _Welcome to my world, child. _The Controller felt sick.

And there was a pang of guilt and worry. Poor lass, it was easy to see she was afraid already, afraid of the night and the dreams, using all her will-power to keep hold of her dignity and not break down. _If I say no, she'll nod and say she understands, and leave it at that, and probably not sleep a blink of an eye. Kate isn't in town, the lads are not in town, I'll be up to my eyeballs with work and meetings tomorrow, who does she have to talk to tomorrow either? But if I stay, there will be trouble if any outsider ever hears about it... But I don't have the right to leave her to cope alone. I bloody hell don't have the right. She saved me there, she saved us all. And she has no-one else to ask... no one she trusts. _"Do you want to talk about it, lass, or do you only wish for company?"

The woman sighed and shrugged. "I just would want to... feel safe, Sir."

_**Feel safe**__... you had no need to "feel safe" when you stood up against me, dared me. Or when you excecuted your deceit with the gun. Or when you stopped those attackers with the young Russian. You were not afraid of any of that. But you are afraid of yourself, your dreams now... _"All right, little one." He touched Anna's upper arm. "Could you try and find me some kind of pyjamas?" The woman nodded, clearly not quite able to believe her luck. "Off to your wash then, lass. I see to the fire."

* * *

><p>Once Anna turned to leave the room, her friend shook his head, grimly amused by the improbable fact that a young pretty woman had asked him to stay. He didn't have any delusions about her reasons though, being well aware that all she wanted from him was his presence. A parent to stroke her hair if the nightmare turned out to be too sickening to bear. Nothing more than that. The Scot sighed. <em>George Cowley, you are becoming soppy and mellow. She's a full-grown woman, not a child. And neither is she any longer a wounded, ready to crash down and die. You should be ashamed of yourself, Cowley.<em> _Either be a man, or then go to another room, and stop trying to be a father which you are not._

But still, those were good shots there at the corridor. So much for being soppy or mellow. And if he got... _absolution_ by offering the simplest comfort for the deepest of needs... It couldn't be too much to ask from him, could it? She wasn't asking for sex, for goodness' sake, only for someone to sleep in the same room. _And if that helps her to fight another day..._ The Scot shook his head. _Aye, your need for absolution will be grave indeed, Controller, once you meet your Maker. _He couldn't help but chuckle sadly. _Och lass, do you really know who you have placed your trust on?_ His mouth formed a tight line. _Too much malt. Focus, man, then go to sleep._

He made sure there would not be carbon monoxide, having already checked that all the windows and the doors were properly shut. Although any intruder would come to face his revolver, which he had grabbed along the first thing after returning to London.

* * *

><p>"Sir?" Anna's voice sounded like she was half asleep and he was also feeling comfortable warmth and drowsiness in the pyjamas Anna had found somewhere. "What kind of disciplinary actions?"<p>

It took a second before his sleepy brain caught the line of thought. "An address... well I gave you that there already, didn't I... maybe Ralston or someone else from MI6 coming to give you a tongue-lashing... a few weeks without payment and a severe note on your record. Something like that. And if the story leaks, probably a hell of a lot of gossiping for weeks or even months in every bloody agency and force, you getting more than your fair share of that due to your insubordinance to rules, and co-operation with a Soviet, which will overshadow anything good you did there."

She was silent for a while. "I take that."

He wasn't able to see her face in the darkness. "Why?" He felt her move closer.

_Because you have accepted me, Controller. Because you have no idea how much you are giving me. You and those two mavericks. My family. My dark, weird, blood-stained, caring family. _"Because. Good night, Sir."

He gave her a slight cuddle. "Good night, child." They were asleep in a moment.

_END OF CHAPTER 4_


	5. Chapter 5

"_I soon have a situation here. Bodie. I can't get him to leave. Or stop drinking. He'll be in trouble soon._ _Can you come?" _Ray being worried and unable to affect his partner, that was something so unheard of, that Anna had immediately started to change clothes and left for the pub Ray had mentioned.

"Hi, handsomes."

Bodie was startled. "Oh... hi." He emptied his glass, missing the _Thank God_ silently formed by Ray's lips. "Eh... what brings you here?"

Anna squeezed herself into a gap to stand on the right side of the drunken agent. "Thought to have a drink."

Bodie had already handed his glass to be filled again. "Make it double. And you... You bloody hate these places."

She shrugged. "I've been to many places I hate. Cider, a half, please. Whatever you have here." Bartender nodded.

"That one's on me", Ray was handing a note over the counter.

"Well then, what have you two been up to? I was at the HQ before midday and nobody knew if you'd be back today."

Ray gave Anna a short summary of what had happened in Birmingham, while Bodie in between them only stared at his whisky.

"The boss told us you're... err... dismissed for the time being." Ray's remark made Bodie give her a quick sideglance.

"True... they haven't decided yet the length. Or if there will be something else also."

Ray took a swallow of his beer. "Macklin was bloody furious. Didn't dare to tell him the reason, I guess we two are the only ones that have been told anything about what happened. A damned mess you created. You should have let those bastards shoot the bloody Ralston. At least that would have made it worth the commotion"

Anna gave a faint smile. "He was the first trying to dash out from the room when it started. And the boss was faster with his aim in the corridor than the guy who was trying to get at them." They were all silent for a while.

"The old man told us you took one down." That also caused a glance from Bodie.

"Yeah...", Anna didn't want to remember it and both men saw her shudder.

"You ok?" Bodie finally got his mouth open.

Anna almost said yes, but still seeing the dark aura around the agent, she changed her mind. "I don't know... I'm not used to seeing brains scatter around two yards from me. Haven't been able to eat after that." Which was the truth, but usually she would never have admitted that to anyone. "I had wished I could talk about that with you, Bodie." Which was not the whole truth. But if it would distract the man and help to steer him out before he would start picking a fight, as Ray had feared, she could talk.

"I'm... I'm not in my best talking mode." But maybe those blue eyes were just a little softer. "And Ray is the psychic... the psychi...atrist anyway."

Anna nudged Bodie gently. "Yes but you're the been-there-done-that soldier." To her surprise, she saw Bodie's eyes get harder again.

"That _captain_ would gladly talk with you. I bet."

Anna was astonished. What on earth?

Suddenly Ray understood and swore under his breath while baffled Anna stared at their mate.

"What cap... hello, Bodie. I have no intention to talk to _him_."

Bodie was again focusing on his glass which was frighteningly empty, and he missed the words Ray's lips formed. And Anna stared at Ray, stunned. No... oh no. No no no, it couldn't be. Not Bodie. Ray couldn't be right. _Jealous_. That was... impossible.

But she would soon find out what was wrong. She would need to act smart though, Bodie was still sharp enough to see through any clumsy attempts, yet already drunk enough to be totally unpredictable.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, Bodie. You maybe are waiting for Sophie?" _Or was it Denise? Dammit._ She was losing track.

"No." Bodie handed his glass over again. "Double... We're through."

Again Ray's lips moved. _Last week_.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bodie." What the hell was wrong with that man? As if he was changing shirts, the way he'd been changing women the past few months. "Anyone new then?"

Bodie quickly brushed away from his mind the woman he had spent the first night with in Birmingham. "No."

Anna was confused and looked pleadingly at Ray but he only shrugged, looking helpless.

The woman sighed. All right. There was a lot of people close, so she could improvise. She listened to the movement behind her and moved when she heard someone approach. Perfect timing. Actually, painfully perfect. Something hit her straight into the bruise and the outcry and water from her eyes were definitely not faked as fire shot through her whole shoulder and upper arm. Her glass fell on and over the counter, splashing out the rest of her cider.

"Bloody..." Drunken Bodie's reflexes had got slower so she almost really fell before the agent grabbed her. Ray moved like a greased lightning to get himself between the innocent accused and the guilty victim, and Anna didn't hurry in straightening herself up, but clinged to the dark-haired agent who was roaring threats and profanities over her shoulder to the poor customer who had had no chance to react to Anna's movement.

"Bodie, Bodie please, it was only an accident. I moved backwards, it wasn't his fault!." Anna got scared that she had overdone it, seeing the enraged face. Ray had been right, Bodie was out for a fight, and she had been _stupid_ enough to give him a perfect cause. She leaned on the agent as heavily as she dared and let her wet cheek brush against his neck.

"I'll beat the shit out of that bloody bastard..." Bodie finally looked down and noticed Anna's tears. "Christ, are you crying? Where does it hurt? Did you break something?" His other hand started to pat at his pockets, trying to find something to dry the face to and finally found a paper tissue, which he handed over to Anna.

"It's my shoulder... I hurt it again yesterday. Hurts like hell now." As it did, and Bodie saw her paleness.

"Can you move your arm?" Anna grimaced but managed to move it, although lifting it higher proved too much. "Did you show your shoulder to a quack today?" She shook her head.

Ray came closer. "You'd better have a look at it, Bodie. You have those salves and stuff at your place and it's close." Ray peeked in Anna's open neckline before Anna had time to react. "Chrissake, Bodie, I mean it. This does not look good, all black and blue, the shoulder. How the hell did you manage to do this, Anna? What did you crash against?"

She sighed. "Bones. Shins of one man to make him fall and after that somersault, floor. Hurt my back too."

Ray grabbed Bodie's glass and pushed it into his hand. "Finish that. I drive you both to your place. She'll maybe need a sling too."

Anna performed a skillfull little stagger which made the drunken man's arm instinctively have a tighter grip on her, and his mind get distracted. He emptied his glass in one swallow. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Anna hated herself for being such a deceitful little bitch, but this once she decided that the end justified the means, and she sighed of relief when Bodie was sitting in the car. At least no imminent threat to bystanders, as even now it would have taken at least two good men to bring Bodie down. She cursed for not being smart enough to take with her the sleeping pills she had at her place, they might have come in handy this evening. She had seen Bodie drunk before, a few times, but he usually was either fooling around, or then simply silent and a little moody, and if she had been around, clearly keeping his drinking in check. Now she had seen him finishing three whiskies in a matter of minutes, clearly brewing aggression, and that worried her.<p>

Bodie stayed quiet during the few minute's drive, and didn't utter a word even when they entered his apartment. The drinks seemed to finally have more effect, and the agent was swaying when he went to rummage through his medicine cabinet.

Ray talked quietly. "I had a date for this evening but I'll stay if you think it's best." His green eyes were worried.

"No, I think I manage. I try to lure him to eat a little and talk if that is possible and then sleep."

Ray bit his lip. "Listen, I'll take the R/T with me. Call the HQ and ask to put the call or message through to me if things turn... unpleasant. In any way. Ok? You promise?" Anna nodded. "I'll be back in a flash if..."

Bodie entered the living-room and frowned. "If what?"

Ray straightened up. "If her shoulder gets worse and she needs to be taken to some quack. Call me, Bodie."

The dark-haired man swayed at the doorframe. "You were s'posed to take your bird to dinner."

Ray shrugged. "Yeah. But she's a nurse and could help too. Give a call if it feels like that, right?" His eyes searched Anna's.

"I'm sure Bodie will take good enough care of me. And I take a taxi when I leave. Have a nice evening, Ray." She smiled at her worried friend and Bodie gave way so that Ray got to the door.

"See you, Bodie." Drunken man merely grunted.

"Sit down and show me that shoulder." Bodie didn't sound much friendlier at Anna either. Ouch. Somehow she had completely missed planning how to tackle this part.

"Ah... I maybe have to take this blouse off. Could you please pull the curtains?" Anna felt how redness spread from her ears to her face. Oh for heaven's sake... hopefully Bodie was drunk enough to forget.

The agent swayed for a moment, looking somehow lost, and then moved in front of the window and did as he was asked.

"Thank you." Still blushed, Anna opened the uppermost buttons.

Bodie had moved behind her and waited, and eventually also he noticed the blush. And only when pulling down the blouse from the shoulder he thought he understood the reason for it. "I'm not going to eat you." His tone was somewhat gentler.

"Didn't think you would. It's just... I don't like anyone to see..." She swallowed.

"See what? Your shoulder? This is not enough, take your arm out from the sleeve." And when she did, Bodie's eyes widened. "Oh..."

The bruise was impressive enough, but it was the scars he couldn't take his eyes off.

"Jesus..." Of course he had known the scars were there. How could he not know, after sitting all those hours late in the evenings beside her bed in the hospital, waiting and praying she would wake up. Until one day when he had approached her room, he had been told she was awake and refused to see anyone. And the next time he had seen her weeks later when he and Ray went to catch her before she was able to disappear and kill herself. He had known... but still, still it was a shock.

Anna was startled when she realised Bodie had opened her bra. But as Bodie's other hand stayed immobile on her left shoulder, she kept still, feeling his fingertips move along her back and side.

"I never knew... the surgeons told me but still... " The man's voice sounded suffocated. "This was all my fault. I should have believed you that day. I should have stayed there myself. Chrissake, Anna..." He went quiet, and Anna felt his palm against her back. As if trying to make the scars disappear.

"Bodie?"

He didn't reply.

"Bodie? Could you please see to that bruise?" Anna felt like crying, she didn't know why, but she desperately wanted to get a grip on normality. She touched his hand on her shoulder. "Oi, Bodie..."

She heard him take a breath. "Right..."

Bodie needed to close his eyes for a moment and focus, before he finally was able to do what he was supposed to. He studied the medicine salves he had got for his own injuries, and started to apply a cooling salve to take away some of the pain. Then he spread a thin fabric on Anna's shoulder, gently helped her to get decently dressed again, and handed her a painkiller with a glass of water. But after that effort, he collapsed into a sofa and pressed his head into his hands. It took a while before Anna dared to approach him, not knowing what was going on in his intoxicated, incoherent mind.

"It wasn't your fault, Bodie. I never knew you felt that way. It was your job to go and start the hunt. And you needed your people for that. Don't ever blame yourself about what happened. _**I**_ have never blamed you." Bodie still refused to look at her. "Oh Bodie, we should have talked about this earlier... Christ, I'm so sorry. I just... didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to forget. That was wrong of me. I should have talked with you."

"I thought that you didn't want to... thought you didn't want to see me there because I had caused that."

It took a moment before she understood. "No... oh God, no, Bodie. I... I just hoped I had died. I wished then that I would. I was just... wallowing in my own misery and trying to get away. I wanted to see no-one. And I wanted no-one to see me like that." She touched his shoulder and sat beside him. "Please, believe me."

"I thought that was why you wanted to use time with others. With Macklin. Recruits. Ray. With that old colonel. And Gui. Bloody horses and sick dogs and whatever."

Anna stared at the agent. "But... I don't understand. You have been almost every free moment of yours with some woman if you haven't been with Ray. How could I have even _known_ you were interested to spend _any_ time with _me_? Spoiled goods that I am?" Anna felt helpless. "And did you think I was interested in that captain then?"

Bodie straightened up, angry. "Yeah, why not? The old man told he was tall and... and handsome and witty and _young_ and capable..." He went quiet for a moment. "Spoiled goods? Who the hell has said you're _spoiled goods_?" He turned to look at her, almost snarling. "Who the bloody fucking bastard has _dared_ to say something like that? Say the name and I'll break his filthy miserable neck... No, you can't believe that. Bloody hell, Anna, do not believe that. _Ever_. " Bodie's voice faded.

"I wish you would have said something if you wanted to spend time with me." Anna's throat felt dry. "I just tried to fill my days so that I didn't have time to think or feel anything. I would have loved to spend time with you. But you had all those pretty girls..." Again she felt like crying.

"They were just... pastime. Nothing serious, none of them." Bodie was rubbing his face and eyes. "God I'm pissed..."

They were silent again.

"Your shoulder... any better?"

Anna had in her misery already forgotten all about it. "It's better, thanks, guess the pill starts to kick in too. I'm sorry I bothered you with it, Bodie."

The agent looked at the floor. "I'm sorry... that I stared at your back. That I touched it. I wish it didn't... hurt."

Anna remembered how Bodie's fingertips had felt. "It didn't. You have..." _soft touch_, she wanted to say "... friendly fingers. A little undisciplined, though."

He stole a peek at her and finally replied shyly to her little smile. "Guess so... sorry 'bout that."

She smiled again. "Nah, don't be. It felt a lot better than anything yesterday." The memories wiped her smile away.

"You ok?" she felt him touch her knee.

"It was a terrible day, Bodie. Thank god the chief came to talk, I guess I wouldn't have been able to even sleep after that otherwise."

Bodie nodded and rubbed again his face. "I asked him to find you right away. Thought you would run away otherwise. Asked him to stop you from leaving." Anna was mute. "He stayed with you, didn't he?"

Anna took a breath. "Yes. I asked him to. I needed company."

She looked at Bodie. She needed to talk with him, but she didn't want him to get any more drunk tonight. "Listen, Bodie... Can I trust you? I mean, if I tell you things, can I trust you to keep those to yourself?"

"Of course you can." The man looked hurt.

"And can I trust you to not drink more tonight?"

His frown deepened. "Why? Are you afraid I would... do something to you?"

She put a placating hand on his arm. "No, I didn't mean that, Bodie. I just got worried there in the pub, that you might have got into a fight. You're not in your best moods, sweetie. I don't want people get hurt or get in trouble, neither you nor others." She could feel frustration seeping into the man again.

"What do you want then?" His voice sounded wary.

"I want to... spend an evening with you. Ok? With you, not with anyone else. We haven't done that for ages. Not since... what, last fall?" The thought really hit her, that it was several months ago when she had for the last time really spent private time with Bodie. "If you want, that is."

Bodie was quiet for what felt like a long time. "I'm so drunk. I'm... sorry. I should sleep a bit to get my head clearer. Sorry, little one." Anna hadn't heard him call her that for a long time.

She looked at the clock. "You know, Bodie, it's only eight. You had started early... What do you say, if you go to bed, and sleep a little, and then we talk and watch tv or go for a walk or something like that?"

Bodie frowned. "You want to spend an evening with me? Are you pitying me or something?"

Anna gave him an incredulous look. "You really have to be totally loaded to say something that absurd. I don't hate you. If I hated or despised you, I might do something out of _pity_. But I want to spend this evening with you because I want to."

He looked at her, insecure. "Although I'm this drunk?"

She smiled. "Yes you definitely are. But you could sleep it off a bit, right?"

Bodie frowned again. "I'm hungry."

His companion sighed. But better hungry than thirsty. "Go to bed for an hour and I fix you dinner if you have anything in your fridge."

Bodie thought for a moment with a very serious expression on his face. "I have lights there. Fix something out of that?" For some reason that stupidest joke cracked Anna and after a moment Bodie started to chuckle also.

"Oh christ I don't know which one of us is more messed up..." Anna was wiping her face dry, still chuckling.

Bodie nudged her. "What about a phonecall to Toni's place, if they don't have a table, then we could take pizzas with us. That would also cover the walk. I can skip the wine if you want." He looked suddenly shy. "But I wouldn't want to waste the evening to sleeping. Not unless you would sleep with me." Bodie wished he was sober, or then hell of a lot more drunk, seeing the way Anna looked at him. His heart was pounding. "I... I don't mean sleeping like..." He swallowed. "I just want to be with you. I behave. All the time. Promise." Anna looked at him her head tilted. Bodie sighed. "I'm sounding a jerk, right?" She just watched. "Do you want me to call you a taxi?" He was mustering his dignity. Still Anna stayed quiet for a long time.

"What is it? Why don't you say something?" Bodie started to feel miserable.

"Because I don't know if I should give you a slap or a kiss." She was quiet for a moment more. "My shoulder hurts too much to give a decent swing, and out of principle I do not kiss men who are over the limit." She sighed. "Call that Toni. And no wine, beer, or anything else of the sort tonight. Ok? And I don't force you to sleep."

* * *

><p>Phone rang a couple of hours later, when Bodie was teaching Anna poker, and especially, techniques to cheat. Bodie picked it up. "Yes, she's here. Just a moment."<p>

It was mr Cowley. "Everything all right there?"

Bodie was turning Anna's cards over. "No. That damn crook Bodie is peeking at my cards!"

The Controller chuckled. "So it sounds like a fun evening for you. That's good to hear. But unfortunately I have to spoil it a little. I tried to call your apartment earlier and didn't find you from the house either. Now, you're expected to be at the HQ at two pm tomorrow. Ralston's superior wants to see you then."

Anna swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. "At two... all right, Sir. Your office?" Bodie came closer when he saw Anna's pale face.

"Aye. Try not to worry too much, lass. Would you please give the phone back to Bodie? And good night to you, _bairn_. Try to get some sleep."

She signalled to Bodie. "Good night to you too, Sir." She handed the receiver to Bodie, and started to pace around the living-room.

After a minute Bodie said goodbye and hung up. He saw Anna standing by a window, staring into the night.

"Don't worry, Anna. The old wolf won't let Ralston get at you too hard. A real bitch, that creature."

Anna nodded. "He didn't like me, or the boss."

Bodie put his hand on her shoulder. "He's never got along with the old man, as far as I know. Envious little creep. And that other jerk, McAllister, dunno if he's any better." He was quiet for a while. "When you sleep... I mean, with the old man... what do you do?" If he had been sober, he would never have asked that question.

Anna looked at him. "Bodie, we don't _do_ anything. You know we're not having an affair. I'm not in love with him and he's not in love with me or even infatuated or anything like that. We don't have sex. You know that _perfectly_ well. "

Bodie nodded. "I know. He just loves you and you love him."

Anna looked at the man and tried to figure out what was going on inside that skull. But Bodie's eyes were friendly. "Something like that, yes."

"I didn't mean that you'd be... you know... " Bodie was embarrassed. "I just meant, if you talk or something?"

Anna turned to face him. "Yeah, we usually talk if there's something bothering either one of us. But otherwise... oh Bodie, I don't know if I can explain it so that anyone would understand." Sometimes even she struggled to understand. "He chased my nightmares away last winter. I simply calm down with him. It feels good to feel him close. He makes me feel safe and secure. He's _close_. It has nothing with sex to do. I may sometime cuddle under his arm, or he can stroke my head or my neck or back. Nothing more than that. And yet it's... it's enough. It's like... when as a kid I saw nightmares and cuddled under Dad's or Grandpa's arm... I don't know if you understand. But I'd like to think that it also gives something to him."

Bodie pushed away his unjust envy. "I'm sure it does."

They were quiet for a while.

"Would you feel the same with me?"

Bodie's question startled Anna. "No."

Her reply was instant and Bodie's heart sank again.

"No because you're not him. You are you. I would feel... differently." Anna looked Bodie straight into his eyes. "You would make _me_ feel that I wanted to stroke your head or neck. But I'm afraid you are used to something else. Something more... tangible."

There was the mildest blush on her face, and Bodie swallowed, knowing how drunk he still was, barely daring to breathe to not scare her away.

"I'd love to be stroked." It was a mere whisper. "I'd love to feel you close to me." The man's heart was pounding so hard he thought the whole house would vibrate."That's all I've wanted the whole time. Just to have you close." He slowly slid his arms around the slender woman to not frighten her, and the care, and the tenderness Anna sensed, made her feel so very strange. "Just to see you wake up and look at me. That's all I hoped for all those nights in the hospital."

They stood there for a long time.

_END OF CHAPTER 5_


	6. Chapter 6

Anna was so tense she felt she might throw up. Bodie had ordered her to go at the range first, to calm herself down with a few rounds, but they had done nothing to help her - rather the opposite, as flashes of the terrorist came to her mind almost every time she took an aim. Thank goodness there was nobody else present. Macklin's glares wouldn't exactly help her either, as she guessed she wasn't allowed to tell the man why she would be dismissed. And maybe for good, for all she knew. _Oh shit..._

She didn't worry for money, she would manage anyway. But she had realised that the work really meant something for her. And those people she worked with. And of those, especially the selected few... A small smile crept to her lips for a moment when she remembered waking up to the gaze of smiling blue eyes. _You're still here. I can't believe you stayed_. And after a moment: _Please tell me that I didn't do... well, anything? _Her serious _Yeah. You snored. _

But the present moment wiped her smile away. If she would lose her job, she didn't know what else she might do to have some meaning in her life.

She sat in front of her locker, her head in her hands, when the door to the dressing-room was thumped open. She looked up and sighed. "Since when have you been a lady?"

Her colleague and superior Brian Macklin placed his fair-haired muscular being to lean on the doorframe after seeing that they were alone. "Wrong question. You should have asked if I have ever heard about knocking. Besides I'm just as much a lady as I'm a gentleman."

Anna had to chuckle. "Well you've got that right. Just try and avoid using high heels, you'll twist your ankle." She barely managed to duck and catch an orange hurled through the air. "Oi, mind your ammo, I don't want a black eye today."

Again Macklin saw her face go grim. "And what makes today special?" He started to peel another orange he had dug out from his jacket's pocket. He enjoyed Anna's cheek, and gave credit to her good attitude. Anna took instructions, advice and genuine orders well, but the few times Macklin had tested how far he would get away with sheer bullying, the slender woman had proved to have as well wit, as guts and backbone. Good girl. And she had no idea how much Macklin planned to pull out from her eventually. If this bloody whatever incident wouldn't mess things up.

Anna didn't reply to Macklin's question but was trying to make believe she was concentrating on her fruit.

"Anything to do with Ralston and that department head McAllister I just saw walk in?" Macklin saw Anna's face draw pale. _Ouch_. He frowned. _Bad. Baaad. _This meant his colleague was in _real_ trouble. And he really did consider her more a colleague than a subordinate.

"What ever you've done, it must have been something pretty darn fabulous."

Anna averted his gaze.

"Oh, c'mon, I talked with the chief this morning. He told me the duration of your dismissal will be decided today after some sort of hearing, and funny enough those two emerge just before it's supposed to be held. Have you killed some MI6 or blown some operation of theirs?" Macklin threw the skin of his orange into a rubbish bin, and saw Anna shrug.

"Of course not. But I'm not really supposed to talk about it, I guess." Anna felt a cold pit in her stomach and even the orange was tasting sour. Mac's seemed to be all right.

"Make it general then."

Dammit, that man could be a real pain... but he'd hear it anyway. Although Macklin's official visible status was only one of a trainer/instructor, Anna had soon noticed that the quiet man enjoyed some rare trust and respect from the Controller, even being in first name terms with the chief. And Macklin was her closest superior after all. Anna sighed. "I smuggled an illegal gun through MI6 security into a guarded meeting where nobody was supposed to be armed, and actually even needed to use the Sig."

"That's bad." Macklin swallowed another slice and his frown deepened, although he also was impressed by the woman's achievement with the gun. Definitely not your ordinary bird, as he had sometimes told even George. "And damned humiliating for Ralston if it was his gig. Didn't the security frisk you or go through your things? Did? Bloody sloppy then overall. What did the chief say?"

Still the orange felt sour. "You can guess. There was so much sulphur in the air that I barely could breathe when he noticed the Sig there, and starting-point was arrest and deportation. He was the first one to notice anything to begin with, but didn't say a thing to others or take the gun away from me, luckily."

Macklin gave Anna a thoughtful glance. "So you were with him in something official?"

She finished the now tasteless fruit. "Yeah, kind of. But get lost now, I need to change my clothes."

Macklin looked at her, munching his last slice. "What's wrong with those?" Anna had her usual training wear on, all black and snug from trainers through elastic sweatsuit-trousers to her thin long-sleeve pullover she preferred in cool air. "Listen, and listen good: You're a CI5 _expert_ whose fields of expertise are combat, and safety-issues. And your duty, which you had filled there to the letter as far as I can see, your bloody _duty_ is to stay on top of those issues, and also, in all circumstances, to protect your superiors. You might as well look like that. You are fully qualified and it's time you yourself believe that, not only I and the chief."

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Macklin's gesture silenced him. "Besides, no matter how big a crowd there gathers, in that room there will be only one man who has any right to discipline you _or_ who you need to look up to. Unless I'm called in, of course. And remember it there. Cheers, Missie." Flicking a seed into the bin the gruff man was gone, leaving quiet and moved Anna look after him.

_END OF CHAPTER 6_


	7. Chapter 7

It was five minutes to two when the Controller's trusted secretary, Betty, told Anna to sit down and wait, and Anna did as she was told, staring at the door to Controller's room, which was slightly ajar. She could hear low murmur of voices.

"You might want to have a look at this." Betty brought her a magazine and automatically Anna stretched her hand to take it. Betty bowed down. "He only let them in a moment ago. Let him talk first and listen to him carefully", she whispered into Anna's ear.

Anna nodded, surprised, and Betty calmly returned behind her desk. The door opened only a minute later. "Good, you're already there. Come in, agent Ashton." While walking towards the door, Anna noticed the Controller exchange a look with Betty, who nodded a little. "And as I already said, we are not to be disturbed unless it's something extremely important."

The door was pushed shut, and Anna was facing her inquisitors.

The older man who must be that department head, McAllister, rose on his feet greeting the agent cordially, while Ralston merely nodded from his chair and got a nod just as cold for reply.

"You may sit down, agent, or does your back feel better if you stay standing?"

Anna was a little surprised and glanced at the Controller's face, which was totally unreadable until she met his eyes and saw the faintest wink. "Thank you, Sir, but actually I do rather stay standing."

Without even thinking of it, Anna took a relaxed military at-ease, her hands behind her back, and the Controller looked at her with secret approval as now also the men should get on their feet if they wanted to look down on her to try to intimidate. This was a new situation for Anna, so she might need a little extra reassurance. "Are your injuries getting any better?" It probably wouldn't hurt reminding the men who Ralston should thank, for remaining unscathed himself.

"Gradually, Sir. I do hope captain Komarov is also already on his way to recovery." Anna didn't want the men to forget the help from the Russian.

So, this was the woman. McAllister tried to hide his interest when he watched and observed the female, through whom he would get at old Cowley. Maybe that damned incident at Swindon would give them an unexpected stroke of good luck eventually. McAllister wouldn't mind getting to enjoy about the position of a CI5 Controller. The woman must have fought well, so it was a pity she'd need to be sacrificed, but that was an unnecessary evil. So... medium height for a woman, surprisingly slender – well yes all right, she'd been seriously wounded – yet giving an image of fitness. Pretty. Probably ruthless also. No wonder if even the old fox had set his eye on her. Or then, there was the other alternative. However, whether she was what the CI5 claimed she be, or not, that would be seen soon. McAllister's eyes were measuring her figure until her likewise measuring, cold gaze met his, and he felt redness in his ears.

"Do you know why you are here, agent?" The Controller's voice was cool.

"I think so, Sir. Due to what happened in Swindon, Sir?"

The old Scot nodded. "Exactly. Our colleagues in MI6 did not approve to your... backhanded reaction to my decision to offer you an opportunity to learn more about security measures."

The woman was visibly embarrassed. "I'm very sorry about that, Sir. My thoughts were totally focused on security issues, as you know, Sir. I apologize. Also from you, gentlemen."

The Controller met alert eyes. _Good lass. Steady now. Mind your step. _

Ralston couldn't keep quiet any more. "_Focused on security issues?_ That's quite bold, coming from you. Or from anyone in CI5. I've done some background checking on you, _agent_ Ashton. Also through our American friends. I find it very... _extraordinary_ that CI5 took into service a woman, whose _said to be_ excessive training in combat or arms-skills is not to be found recorded _anywhere_. And whose only previous link to United Kingdom is a marriage of convenience to an old wealthy expatriate officer, who chose to spend decades in Latin America and was often monitored by our American friends because of his questionable and precarious actions and opinions. That makes you wonder _what_ skills and talents that kind of woman in reality possesses. Especially a woman with your looks, _agent_ Ashton." Even McAllister was startled by the menace oozing out of his subordinate.

The Controller cursed under his breath, seeing Anna go pale as death. Pale, quiet, almost shaking, and her chief knew it was rage. Rage being held in check by some very thin thread. He tensed.

The woman walked slowly in front of Ralston. Her voice was almost a growl. "My husband's actions were _precarious_ and _questionable_ every time he refused to yield to the requests and _demands_ of Americans. And even in his 70's he was more a man than you, _Mister_ Ralston, will _ever_ be." It looked like Ralston expected to be spitted on his face.

Anna's voice was cold as ice. "I don't know the ways of MI6, but in this building nobody... _nobody_ gets a job without being qualified for it. And if you once more insult my chief, I will gladly give you a personal demonstration of every single skill and talent I have. Everything I've learned during the past 25 years, from my father and grandfather, from senseis, from the old marine trainers invited to teach me, from my brother who for years has trained special forces. And I will gladly let you choose the weapon or the fighting style." Colours changed in the face of the younger MI6 officer and McAllister was stunned mute.

"Now, that is enough." Controller rose on his feet and moved closer. "Enough." The man's voice was soothing. The woman took a deep breath and backed off to her previous spot.

"And you, Ralston, you'd better think twice before you next time try to distract anyone from your own shortcomings or failures by insulting either me or any one of my agents, no matter how hard they have hit your precious ego. I may be getting old but if you don't learn while you live, young man, _you_ won't grow much older in your occupation." After giving the younger MI6-man a hard glare, the Controller took some papers from his desk and tossed them on the laps of both McAllister and Ralston, who almost jumped. "These are copies of agent Ashton's test results from last autumn. My other trainer, Macklin, got her a special permission to participate a military Personal Fitness and Combat Fitness test. She would have passed both stages among the men." He walked back behind his desk. "Oh and Ralston, she was in the best 10 per cent in the CFT."

Now McAllister took another look on the woman, sharper.

* * *

><p>McAllister seemed to be going through the papers with interest, while red Ralston merely gave them a glance. The Controller kept an eye on both men, pondering what strategy he would follow. Thank heavens Anna had managed to keep some hold on her temper, despite the insults; he would still be able to claim there had been no threats from Anna's side. Or from his own. But he would have to get that Ralston in check and quickly, as he could clearly sense the hate boiling behind Anna's dark gaze and it wouldn't take much to get it out in the open.<p>

"This is actually very refreshing, gentlemen. For several years no-one in other agencies has openly questioned the decisions I've made inside my own house, so to speak. Or have I missed reading some memorandum where CI5 has been submitted under the control of mr Ralston here, director?"

The older officer was startled. "Ah... of course not, Controller." McAllister felt quite uncomfortable, being stared at by two pairs of very cold blue eyes.

"In the beginning I thought that this was only a matter of disciplining a... maybe thoughtless, and _certainly_ rash actions of a subordinate of mine. Which was something I agreed with, even considering the fact, that her said actions saved the lives of probably every participant of that meeting. But now I start to wonder if mr Ralston here has decided to challenge my ability to lead this organisation. Maybe even with some support from his superior." The tone of the Scot was relaxed, even jovial, and for some reason that made McAllister feel even more uncomfortable. And there was a bead of sweat on the temple of Ralston. _What an idiot._

"As agent Ashton already remarked, no-one in this house gets a job without being qualified to it. I _deeply_ regret the inconvenience and extra work I have caused to diligent and meticulous mr Ralston, and to his hardworking American friends_,_" you could have cut that sarcasm with a knife,"by employing a person who has gained her abilities and training by other means, than by being in the service of any organisation. Of course it's absolutely understandable to ignore insignificant trivialities, like agent Ashton being born into a military family, where both her father and grandfather had participated in actual fights during both World Wars, being reportedly just as capable in combat as any men in their troops, and also being known of their intellect and their liberal opinions – all that easily found in their files, which, I can tell you, are most interesting reading otherwise also."

The old man leaned back in his chair, looking totally calm and relaxed.

"Or another insignificant triviality, her brother, colonel Jack Cranford. He's still in active duty as you certainly are aware of, having undergone the special forces training during his time in US military, and as already stated, himself training special forces in his later assignment. He lived for over 15 years only a couple of miles from his sister while she was married to the said expatriate officer. But of course it's _out of the question_ that anybody would in such circumstances have access to some very high level combat training." Now that sarcasm felt even in the bone marrow. "Especially as also the said expatriate officer, during and in between his precarious and questionable actions, was known as one of the best pistol-shooters in the Mexican army. All that, naturally, easily found in _his_ file. Which, by the way, is _most_ _fascinating_ reading. Especially the parts about information and help the said officer had, already expatriate, given to the British Foreign Office before the war, and also to "Section V". But naturally those stories belong to the time before the dawn of history for such a young man like mr Ralston here." Mr Cowley calmly poured himself a glass of water.

"And naturally it's only understandable that during the certainly exhausting and frustrating background-inspection that Mr Ralston and company have executed, nobody turned their attention to the two very much alive and active men, best aware of the real skills of agent Ashton, as it, of course, would have been too obvious and easy to _ask_ them about it. Colonel Cranford is still easily available to talk to, as is the Mexican military attaché, colonel Velasquez de la Cardénaz here in London, a close friend to both Cranford and Ashton. The attaché has had over the years several matches against agent Ashton, who, by the way, had after the request from her brother, also tested the fighting skills of at least four of the present guards of their embassy. But naturally, to ask anything from the two colonels would have been to no avail, they being the persons who know my agent best of _all_. Or what do you think, mr Ralston?"

McAllister didn't even want to look at his subordinate any more. Bloody damn _idiot_.

"And naturally, the senile old enamoured fool that I am - right, Ralston? - I would not have paid any attention to the opinion of a professional combatant. My present chief trainer's merits and maybe less than charming personality are also well documented in his file. And just for your information, if anyone had asked Macklin, he would have merrily revealed the fact that it was _his_ idea to invite agent Ashton into our service to begin with." The Controller chuckled. "Although, if he had got the faintest sniff why he was asked, the reply would probably have been... err... painful. So maybe it was understandable nobody dared to ask him." He took a swallow of water.

"As for the loyalty of agent Ashton, the fact that she agreed to enter the service of CI5, even after being very seriously wounded by a corrupted MI5 officer who tried to take my life, well gentlemen, I do not take any dirt from you regarding that issue." All the joviality vanished in a fragment of a second and the Controller's whole appearance was as cold as ice. "Now, gentlemen, I strongly recommend that Mr Ralston stays quiet until I give him a permission to open his mouth for anything else than breathing." The man in his chair almost cringed, and the Controller looked at him with contempt before turning his piercing gaze to the superior. "As for you, director McAllister, you are allowed to question agent Ashton about Swindon. That, and that _only_, is an issue where you have _any_ say whatsoever. Did I make myself clear?"

The director swallowed but had not yet given up the fight. "Yes, Controller."

The Scot turned his eyes to his subordinate and was relieved to see the rage had given way to alertness again. "Now, be straightforward in your replies and do not lie. I certainly hope you understand your position, agent." _Be very careful with McAllister. I've done all I can for now. Now it's up to you, lass. _

"I understand completely, Sir." _So the man has been an interrogator and wants to get at both of us. Thank you for warning... _The tiny nod told the old man that his warning had been duly received. And Anna turned her attention to McAllister.

_END OF CHAPTER 7_


	8. Chapter 8

Anna took a deep breath and swallowed, and didn't care it was clearly visible for McAllister also. It wouldn't hurt to make the man think she was being nervous. That might work as a camouflage and give her more time to think her replies to the man. She had no personal experience of interrogation techniques, other than dodging unpleasant questions from nosy parents, but she knew that it would be of utmost importance she wouldn't be caught lying. And if the man was an old interrogator, as she had interpreted her chief's last instructions, he would probably be able to see if she tried to lie. She would have to keep things simple, and to stay alert. It was clear that the man would not let her out easy. Especially if he had some grudge against mr Cowley.

"So, agent Ashton... by the way, why are you called an agent, despite the fact you only are an instructor?"

_Phew_. "It's a matter of keeping the organisation simpler, director. Agents at the field, and us _experts_ are considered to be on the same level in CI5 hierarchy. The initial duties and responsibilities are then more precisely specified in our contracts, but inside the CI5, I do have the same rights and the same basic responsibilities as the field agents." _Thanks, Bodie. You guessed he'd try to belittle my position._ McAllister grunted but Anna felt relief for that chance to get her brain on track against the man.

"You only act as a physique- and shooting-instructor. Why did Mr Cowley decide to take you with him to the meeting?"

Anna didn't flinch. "The meeting wasn't classified above my status, director. The two agents who were meant to accompany the Controller, had to cancel due to a sudden high priority assignment, as the Controller certainly has told you. And the Controller wanted me to have a good lesson on security measures." _Thank you for your hint, Sir._..

"Why you and not someone else?" McAllister's eyes had narrowed.

"As the Controller can confirm, I did suggest first that he would take one of the field agents with him, but none were available at such short notice. Also, as I have been reminded, it is my duty to stay on top and up-to-date on security issues. I _am_ a trainer and instructor for CI5 and I need practical knowledge and experience to pass on to the people I am supposed to train. The Controller probably thought it to be a perfect lesson for me, as he had been assured that not an ant would be able to walk in the house without MI6 knowing it."

_Touché, lass!_ Ralston was pure crimson and it took an effort from the Controller to keep from smiling. And Anna's eyes were totally innocent.

"You've been reminded by whom?" McAllister was irritated.

"By the chief trainer, agent Macklin. He's very meticulous and particular about the quality of training performed in this organization." Ralston's sneer was visible but he didn't dare to open his mouth.

"And why has the chief trainer decided that you do not teach your combat skills?"

Anna's eyes were cold. "Because of the damage to the muscles in my back, and to my lung, caused by Smythe's bullets. It has taken time to get over it." The Controller paid attention to the choice of words.

"Out of whose initiative you took a gun with you?"

Anna bit her lip. "My own, director McAllister. I wasn't actually disobeying orders either."

Again McAllister's eyes narrowed. "Were you not _ordered_ to leave the gun away?"

Anna bit her lip again. "I usually do not carry a gun outside the range anyway, director, as the Controller knows. And I suppose it's usually a standard procedure to expressly order the agents to _arm_ themselves, not to _stay_ _dis_armed, so the Controller probably couldn't even imagine I would decide to take a weapon with me even if he didn't say anything of the matter. My sole concern at that point was my superior's safety, and compared to that, the possible effects of my actions on the relationships between the agencies felt like triviality and I didn't pay attention to that."

_Well that one was a God's truth, lass_. Despite his worry, the Controller was also interested to see how Anna would tackle this hard part.

"Didn't you trust the ability of MI6 personnel to protect your superior?"

Anna's glance was again cold. "Just as much as I nowadays trust the MI5 personnel, director. And my trust seemed to be founded."

That was a slap, and a stinging one at that. _Steady, steady, lass_...

"I only asked the Controller about general policy towards weapons when we were already approaching the first check-point. I was prepared to come clean and hand over my gun at the gate, if the agent making the personal search had appeared to be doing his job properly. But he didn't, and I decided to stay quiet and only report him while leaving. Security-men who are given orders to perform personal searches to _everyone_ passing them, as I was told by the very man, are not supposed to obey if being told off by their objects. Even if the said object is in the company of one of their protegées. At least that feels like common sense to me, even though I'm only a trainer and a woman."

Mr Cowley coughed, both highly amused and worried.

"How did you bring the gun in through the gate?"

Anna blinked a couple of times as if the question was something astonishingly stupid. "Of course I stripped. ... Err, I mean, stripped the _pistol_."

Mr Cowley needed to have a bit more water to subdue his cough.

"But if your men have not been able to figure out the _how_ at this point, I must say they lack imagination. As a hint they may be told that I brought on me a pistol, plus a shoulder holster and also three full magazines. Figuring out the _how_ is certainly an interesting training session and lesson for them. This said purely as an instructor, of course."

McAllister was crimson. "I don't think you can afford to be insolent, agent."

Anna gave the man a calm, questioning look. "Insolent, director? I'm very sorry, I must have missed something here. I never meant to be insolent. It's just my way of teaching, to encourage the trainees to search for the answers to their practical problems by themselves. It's a lot more efficient that way. A _hands-on_ approach, and that often helps."

The Controller was intensely focusing on a fly-mark on a wall.

"Have you been instructed by your superior what to say, agent?" McAllister was now pale with anger. "Looks like arrogance and insolence are generally accepted in this organisation."

Anna frowned. "I received only one instruction from the Controller, which was the one you heard, director. To not lie, and to be straightforward in my replies, and that instruction I have followed." She didn't care to hide the edge in her voice. "And as for arrogance or insolence, I can not help the fact that neither you and mr Ralston, nor your security-men at the hotel, have taken my competence seriously simply because I'm a woman. If pointing out that lapse is considered insolence, I can only be sorry. The only one in Swindon, in addition to my superior, more interested in what I had _above_ my shoulders than _below_ them, was the Soviet captain Komarov."

The Scot seriously wished Anna would keep her temper in check. But what she said, well, there was truth nobody could deny. Not even the venomous two men in front of them.

The blonde woman took a deep breath. "And if you think that the Controller approved to my actions, that is a faulty assumption. He only became aware of the gun in the hotel when he saw it on me, and using no uncertain terms made his disapproval perfectly clear. Since that moment I have been fully aware that I'll be facing disciplinary actions just like any other agent. As the essential issues are already talked over, I suppose that the only one left is simply: what actions."

Anna tried to swallow her frustration and annoyance, which had finally overcome her worry. She was through with these idiots and would take any punishment simply to get the hell out of this room.

* * *

><p>Before McAllister got his mouth open, the Controller stood up and walked closer. "One thing, agent Ashton. What made you pay attention to the ventilation?"<p>

She blinked. "Didn't I mention it there, Sir? It was my yawns. My lung-capacity is not as it used to be, maybe that's why I felt the lack of oxygen already before the lunch. At the lunch-break, I admired the house and saw all those multiple chimneys and wondered how much it must have cost to renovate the building and arrange heating, ventilation and such with all those big open holes straight to the roof, and the issue somehow stayed in the back of my head. I think I told you the rest of the story already at the hotel, Sir."

The Controller nodded. "Director McAllister may not have heard it so do please continue."

Anna momentarily lifted her eyebrows but obeyed. "After the last tea-break, I for some reason started to wonder about the thickness of the basement ceiling which was newly built, and realised there had to be some bigger empty space, maybe large enough to hold a band of men, and that thought made me a little nervous. To reassure myself the ventilation was secured, as I naturally supposed it to be," Ralston visibly cringed at her withering sideglance, "I thought to see the guards at the roof, but didn't find them. Yet the captain whom I met in the lobby, said the guards had been there during the tea-break when he had tried to go up, yet nobody had been seen coming down from the roof. I requested the blueprints from the caretaker, and as also the captain confirmed, they showed there was a network of tunnels coming down from the roof, wide enough for a man to enter, and also entrances to the channels from certain places in the building and naturally also vice versa. When the receptionist told the telephone-line died, the situation felt clear for both me and captain Komarov, and we hurried down to the basement. Nothing more complicated than that, Sir."

Even McAllister had to reluctantly admit that there was nothing to criticize and he had not detected a single lie. Damned good, that woman... That moron Ralston... he should never have trusted the idiot. Unbelievable mess that envious prick had managed to create... He should have known better than to leave the matter to Ralston. The old fox and that bitch had ripped him, them both, apart, without even getting sweat.

The Controller watched Anna, still standing in her straight yet relaxed stance, of which Bodie would probably have been proud, looking very smart and yes, looking sure of herself in her dark trainer's wear, waiting as if she had all the time in the world and could stay on her feet for hours. Both MI6 men were staring at her with visibly mixed feelings, but she totally ignored them. "I am certain there are no more relevant or meaningful questions to my agent, right, director McAllister?" Also the Controller was bored with the whole situation, the men were already ridiculed enough.

"Ah... right, Controller." Director's frustration was easy to sense.

The Controller nodded. "Good. Agent Ashton, you can go now. Leave Betty information on your whereabouts for this evening." Looking out of the window the Controller noticed two familiar jackets approach the main entrance. He should have guessed Bodie and Doyle would not leave their friend without backup. "It's enough if she has the information before she leaves, I will be busy for the rest of the day. Also, tell Betty I want Macklin here in 20 minutes. New arrangements considering training need to be discussed as soon as possible. And also you will hear in the evening what we have decided about the consequences. Och, and also ask Betty to be ready to come take notes for a memo in a few minutes. You're dismissed."

Now Anna's eyes were alarmed and she swallowed. "Understood, Sir. Thank you." _New arrangements considering training_...

Anna was pale when she took her leave, and both McAllister and Ralston looked satisfied.

But colour was also drawn from their faces when the old man's eyes turned at them. "As for _you_... "

The door shut.

_END OF CHAPTER 8_


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a terrible afternoon for Anna, although her mates had tried their best to cheer her up, taking her at first round the city, and telling stories of the multiple occasions when they could have been fired but were not. She had stayed silent about what had happened, and bitterly regretted the lashes she had given the two MI6'es. For all she knew, she could be kicked out... very probably those two would demand it. She had finally told the lads to leave her alone but they had bluntly refused to do that. Finally Anna had given up, and started to prepare dinner, although she had no appetite.

"Come on, Anna. You won't be fired." It was maybe the tenth time when Ray had spotted her stir the stew like a robot, with glazed eyes.

"HALT with that salt!" Bodie launched at her and snatched the caster just in time to prevent a triple spicing. "TABASCO too!" He hastily cleared from sight all the spices he had seen already be added before taking a tea-spoon and tasting. "Out from here now, woman. This is just perfect, don't spoil it. Set the table. Shoo." He blocked Anna away from the stove, turned the heat down to minimum, and put the lid on. And a minute later he was busy sweeping shards of glass as the doorbell had rang right at a critical moment.

"You'd better keep your shoes on, Sir."

Hearing Bodie's comment from inside Anna's apartment Mr Cowley raised his eyebrows questioningly at Doyle who took his jacket. "Yeah, the doorbell proved too loud for Anna."

Stepping in, the Controller saw shards of glass in a dustpan. "Och, did I startle you, lass?"

Anna looked ashamed and embarrassed bringing the bread. Bodie calmly moved the dustpan to kitchen and brought fourth set of cutlery with new glasses with him. "Never mind, Sir. We were ready for a dinner, do you want to wash your hands first?"

The Controller shook his head at Anna. "Ach, thank you but I'll have my dinner at my place, only wanted to talk with you face to face."

Bodie calmly set the fourth plate. "Do sit down for the meal with us, Sir. There's plenty as Mrs Autopilot here added every ingredient at least twice. Besides, she's not able to eat herself anyway before she hears that we're right."

Mr Cowley sat down. "Right about what?"

Ray offered him mineral water which he accepted. "That you won't fire her from the Squad."

Anna was pale when mr Cowley gave her a glance. "Of course I don't fire you, silly. Did you really think I would let that happen? Besides, I haven't had such entertaining afternoon for a long time! Made the blood flow."

He chuckled but grew soon serious again. "You _will_ be dismissed for a month though, and I sincerely hope you get bored enough to think twice before giving in to your impulses in the future. At least I would be most grateful if you opened your mouth in advance. Ralston did demand more, but I gave him a couple of... eh, _educational _comments _using no uncertain terms_, as you Anna might have put it, and he decided to stay quiet after that."

Anna was mute, the relief surging through her was enormous.

"Ralston himself can be happy if he manages to escape with any post in MI6 though. I got tired of him and _**I **_certainly won't stay quiet. McAllister will be a lot more careful in the future and I think he will not offer a very strong shoulder for... och..." A quick kiss on his cheek distracted the Controller for a moment. "Now, now lass, you make the lads jealous."

But the agents only grinned and Ray placed the stew on the table turning the spoon to Controller's side.

"Where was I..." warmth in his chest was indeed very distracting. "Aye, McAllister, he probably leaves Ralston to fend for himself. I almost feel pity towards that man. He must have had a nervous breakdown or something of the sort, he used to be quite good but this was pathetic..." The stew smelled delicious so the Controller gave in and started to fill his plate.

"I have to say though, that I was most impressed by your self-control, Anna. I have no doubt that the thought of starting to feed Ralston pieces of his own jaw was very tempting."

Anna gave her superior a dark glance. "It wasn't exactly his _jaw_ that I wanted to feed him. Otherwise you are correct, Sir. And if it had been any other place or situation..." she almost snarled.

Both agents' gazes sharpened. "What's that about, Sir?"

Mr Cowley snorted before replying to Bodie. "Efficient man, Ralston. He managed in a couple of sentences insult Anna's husband, as well as Anna herself and her competence, CI5, and me. But this lady made sure Ralston probably only dares to breathe inwards if he knows she's anywhere within 200 yards. Even I got worried for a moment."

Ray put his glass down. "Please don't tell me she threatened a MI6 officer!"

Controller chuckled. "Threatened? Nooo... She only volunteered to offer him... what was it... ach, _a personal demonstration of every single skill and talent_ that she has gained from her combat teachers. Scared the hell out of that man, she did, and never even raising her voice. Och, you would have loved to see that, lads. Anna growled the man to dig himself into the cushions of his chair... and totally ridiculed McAllister when he interrogated her. Aye, you would also have got a field day out of that! She was being very... hm, helpful, offering those _educational_ comments like that the men should have been more interested in what she has above her shoulders than below them..." Both agents almost choked to their mouthfuls.

"Lass, you didn't exactly make friends today."

Anna had finally filled her own plate. "Those two made their hostility against us both clear already to begin with. But McAllister and Ralston together were not half as scary as you were, crushing them, Sir." She gave the Scot a pondering look. "I was certain of course that you had made a background-check on me, but I had no idea you had searched information about Dad, Grandpa and TJ as well."

For once, the Scot looked a little embarrassed. "Ach... also about your mother, lass. Some time ago, actually. I do hope you don't take my curiosity ill. You are such an... unusual person that I was simply interested to find out more about the ones who raised you. And I think that even your husband still raised you to a degree. But I could never have imagined that Ralston be such a low-life that he tried to attack you through your husband." Anna's face was blank and the Controller started to feel guilty and even almost ashamed of himself. The frowns of the agents didn't much help either.

"I have copies of everything for you and your brother, lass. In case you want to learn more about things your family-members may not have mentioned to you or him. And I must say that I feel very sorry I never got the chance to meet your family-members in person."

Anna was quiet for a while. "They would have liked you, Sir. And the two of you, misfits. Yes, I guess that TJ also needed to raise me, the brat that I still was when I met him. Thank you, Sir, I would love to see those papers."

After a while her lip started to twitch. "_Unusual_... see now guys, that's a mark of a gentleman, you would have said _weird_ instead."

Bodie pulled a face at her. "What would you have said yourself?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Wacky." And this time the Controller didn't need to stay serious.

Bodie was still chuckling when Anna suddenly remembered her greatest fear. "Sir, if you didn't mean to fire me, what did you mean by the new arrangements?"

Her eyes were suddenly full of anxiety but the Controller didn't hurry, savouring the tasty stew. "Och, well, I did quite some talking with Macklin today. He wasn't exactly happy about your dismissal, but luckily your group has advanced so much that they can manage without you. For a while, I mean. As when you return to the HQ, you start their combat-training. Also, I agreed to Macklin's requests that Fischer and Jackson are to receive training from you too, as well as a few male agents Bodie, Doyle, Murphy and Jax will handpick for you. NO buts, young lady!" The Controller had seen Anna opening her mouth to protest. "That is an _order_. Macklin himself starts to participate in your rehabilitation and physique-training. And he wants to start that on Monday assuming it is all right with you."

Bodie grimaced. "It's best then that I restock all our medicine cabinets tomorrow. Macklin is almost a human being with Anna but still he'll make her hurt."

The Controller looked at the sulking face. "No use pouting, young lady. None of us expects you to instantly have a grip on teaching something that has become instinctive for you. But start from simple basic self-defense, and with those who are more advanced, you play by the ear. You have a month to give thought to it. Things and thoughts and ideas will become clearer with time. And Macklin will help you with yourself. "

He took a swallow from his glass. "There is _so much_ you can teach. So much you are capable of. Right, lads?"

Bodie's eyes met his. "I agree, Sir. Anna is a gift, if she only started to really have faith in herself anywhere near as much as we have in her." The look the agent gave her was very soft. "And I mean outside the office hours too." Anna looked at him but didn't say anything.

Ray accompanied Bodie. "Yeah, there's some work to be done 'bout that. See, Sir, she faced terrorists, right? Fought them without flinching. And she faced the two from MI6 who were after her scalp and didn't give a shiver there either if I understood you right. But when the doorbell rang she panicked, fearing your disapproval, although we had spent the day trying to tell her she wouldn't need to worry."

Anna had blushed. The Scot hemmed and smiled, feeling oddly moved, both by Anna's fright, and by the caring the two hellions showed towards her. "Didn't know I was _that_ scary. But maybe that spares me some day from the handling she gave those two." Anna's blush deepened.

"Well, I suppose that Macklin and we are able to sort her... sensitiveness out between ourselves. Or what do you think, lads?"

Bodie grinned. "Sure, Sir. And Macklin's version of TLC is so _deeply _touching that it serves her right. "

Anna lifted her fork in a warning gesture. "Shut up or I tell Mac you've been gaining weight." That muted Bodie for a moment and set the two other men laughing.

Still guffawing, Ray got on his feet. "I remembered I brought something." He soon returned with a bottle of sherry and more glasses. "As we all are here now, why not a moment of genuine celebration? I've been told that gloating is considered bad manners despite it being such a sincere joy, but we could instead have a little toast on the persons who have been raising Anna, past and present. For a job bloody well done." And even the embarrassed educant agreed to that toast.

* * *

><p>The dinner had been tasty and pleasant. The plates were already pushed aside when mr Cowley consulted his watch. "Och goodness, I'd better get on my way. Stephen comes for a game of chess. Thank you, Doyle, for the fine sherry. Anyone needing a lift?" He was on his feet.<p>

"Actually I could use a lift, left my car home. And maybe I get company for the evening." Ray got also on his feet.

Bodie nudged Anna. "Well we could go and watch some film or something then? Whaddya say?"

She thought for a moment and then grinned. "Ok, if you do the dishes..." Bodie rolled his eyes but started meekly clear the table under the subtle smiles of his chief and mate.

Mr Cowley touched Anna's cheek. "Thank you for the delicious dinner, lass."

Anna's eyes were very bright. "Thank you for _everything_, Sir."

He smiled. "Och, you're welcome, bairn. Now, do you want to send regards to Stephen? You were so fond of his needles."

Anna rolled her eyes in her turn. "I did really start to suspect he has a sadistic streak, with all due respect... but actually, I suppose it's time for a checkup. Would you please tell him that I'll phone tomorrow for an appointment? And do have a good time but please don't beat him too badly tonight, he may want to have revenge on my hide." She smiled though.

"Well then, we're on our way. I wish you both a pleasant evening."

Ray also raised his arm for goodbye. "Thanks Anna. Have fun but don't break any more tableware. And Bodie, maybe not Schwartzenegger, eh?" He winked an eye.

* * *

><p>"He loved your kiss". Bodie by the sink had that inimitable and infuriating scoundrel look of his, and Anna tried to ignore his eyebrow.<p>

"Who?" She was packing the leftover for the fridge.

"The old man. Clear as day, that was. And he called you _silly_. And _bairn_. And patted your cheek."

Anna gave the agent an ugly glance. "So? Besides he didn't _pat _my cheek. He simply touched it. If you start acting up, I may even consider giving him another kiss."

Bodie brushed soap foam on her cheek. "I don't mind, and you know that, _silly bairn. _I just realised how much he... oh never mind, go and have that shower of yours now so we get on the move _today_. By the way, what do you want to see?"

* * *

><p>"So, Sir, whaddya think? Is it going to be Commando or Casablanca?"<p>

The Scot chuckled behind the wheel. "Och, hard to tell, both are fitting. Casablanca for Bodie and Commando for Anna."

Ray already opened his mouth to protest for his mate, but after a moment of thought he started to laugh. "Yeah, maybe. Anyway, whatever it will be, it's good for them. Besides, about time, bloody hell."

His chief smiled. "Aye, my thoughts exactly. About time."

_END OF CHAPTER 9_


	10. Chapter 10

They sat in silence, both in their own thoughts, enjoying the warm sun after a couple of rainy days. Anna started to feel stiffness creeping into her muscles, or rather, stiffness and weakness, as the first session with Macklin had proved just as "deeply touching" as Bodie had warned, although the trainer had only taken her to a gym and put her through a test-cycle, for all her muscle nexus and for her mobility, as well as her lung-capacity. The only part of her body that Macklin had spared was her still bruised shoulder. She didn't know what else the man would have made her go through, unless Dr Hoskins, who had wanted to supervise out of curiosity, had demanded them to stop after a good hour and had checked her heart, lungs and blood pressure, roaring that he didn't know which one of the two was more sick in head, the one pushing or the one allowing it.

That had made Macklin laugh which was rare, and he only had patted the grey-haired doctor on his shoulder and complimented him for being one of the few quacks who were able to use plain English. And he had promised he would stop each excercise before Anna would black out, and she had promised to tell if she was going to do that. That had made the doctor to give them a model example of sarcasm, deciding that the two absolutely deserved each other. Macklin had assured him though that it wasn't his meaning to kill Anna because he _needed_ her at work _dammit_, and the two men had negotiated for a while, as if Anna wasn't there at all, about the reasonably healthy limits they should keep in the training, as Macklin wanted to go beyond physiotherapy. Anna hemmed by herself, happy that she had taught both Bodie and Ray how to give massage, as she certainly would be needing it the coming weeks. She quickly brushed away from her mind her fear of combat, and tried to focus on the sun on her face, warming her from beyond the garden and the pond...

* * *

><p>Colonel Malcolm Fairfax was sketching the pond, and the lilies, and the ducklings paddling around their parents, happy that his young friend had brought him there to enjoy the sense of teeming life, and the colours of this late Spring day. It would be full summer soon, and some of this freshness would be lost for another year. He didn't know if he would be there to see that any more, sensing fading which he couldn't quite explain. And he was ready. Now he was ready. It wasn't that he wanted to go, no, but he rather wouldn't want to wait until he would beg to be allowed to. Or be too poorly to do even that.<p>

It had been very hard to lose his mobility. In the beginning, it had felt devastating. But eventually, he had learned to fly, in his dreams. And he still climbed. Like last night... he stole a peek at the woman, sitting half-asleep on the ground, her back leaning against the trunk of the oak, a couple of yards from his wheelchair. Last night they had climbed the Snowdon. She had been with him for the first time, her first climb, and he had taught her it all and she had understood it all. And they had tamed the proud Welsh _Yr Wyddfa._ Ach, the marvels of dreams...

The old man smiled, out of the pure pleasure of the memory. It had taken him years to learn to rejoice of his dreams, before that they only had reminded him of what he had lost. He had learned to control his dreams, his flight and his climbing, and the pleasure was immense... so much so, that he usually remembered it for a long time even after he woke up, and was able to summon the feeling if he was in peaceful place. It made his days bearable. It, and those friends who still were around him. And the pencil and colours and paper and canvas... His eyesight had deteriorated the last years, but what he didn't see, he imagined.

Without thinking of it, he started to sketch Anna's face. Her frowns and smiles and winks and grins he had got familiar with during the months of their aquaintace... their comeraderie. Aye, he could so well understand his old friend's fondness for this extraordinary young woman. Malcolm only wished he could teach Anna to control her dreams the way he was able to control his own, to teach her to fly and climb, to teach her to find her way out from the dark space he knew she sometimes sank into, the darkness where she had lost her child, where she herself had been assaulted, where she had killed...

Maybe he indeed should tell her about the dream about climbing. Maybe he _should_ try to teach her. She might understand, she had it in her... he didn't know what it was, what it should be called, but he sensed it. Malcolm had sensed it the first time when Anna had come to meet him after Christmas, a dark and dull day. They had sat in front of the huge windows watching the sudden snowfall, her eyes filled with a sense of marvel for the sight she hadn't seen in years, and he had told her to go out and feel the snow on her face, and had opened the French doors for her and had seen her laugh out there, and then give him an embarrassed, yet exhilariated grin when she noticed him watch, and the confession that she had felt childish and had wanted to make a snowball and throw it at someone.

After all that death she still was able to feel snowflakes.

Malcolm chuckled fondly to that memory, and with a few quick lines, sketched his memory of Anna's face that precious day and moment, grinning and biting her lip, which was something she easily did if being embarrassed or pondering, or simply feeling like laughing. Och, there were so many nuances...

He wished he had had children, maybe a daughter like this lively lass; or that he would at least have got to know his nieces and nephews, and their children... but he had no use for self-pity, so he shrugged off the thoughts of the sketches and drawings that were never to be, and instead turned his attention back to the pond, letting one of the sketched ducklings climb on the back of its mother and look straight back at him. He smiled at that tilted head on the page of his sketchbook, and suddenly added more colour and markings to that duckling, so that it would be wild and learn how to fly.

The old man dropped his sketchbook on the tent-chair beside him and closed his eyes for a moment. He wished he could feel the warmth in his legs. Yet he still could imagine it, and enjoy. Sun was still sun. It had been that even on that cursed POW-camp, although there it also had been a way of punishment. But the sun wasn't to blame, only the ever inventive homo sapiens...

She was born after the war, the old officer remembered, and he opened his eyes again to watch his companion, fast asleep in the comfy shelter of the ancient oak, weary after the exercises of the test she had told him about. Aye, they all had thought there would be peace after the war, but the war only had changed shape and form, from crossing the borders to rotting the society, as the greed and will for power had never vanished. And even this lass had been drawn into that filthy, never-ending war Malcolm had continued in the ranks of MI5, and he couldn't help feeling sad and sorry for it, even if it was his George she was allied with.

But then again, she was like many of the lads he had known in that _first_ war of his, those who had already lost everything else, but some one last meaning for their lives, some one last hope. At least now she had something to live for, some comfort that allowed her to fall smiling asleep in the sun, her blonde head against dark bark of the tree.

Malcolm picked up his sketchbook again, and after a while, he moved his wheelchair to get a better view. For a while he simply watched, before carefully and quietly setting his easel and taking another paper, and the equipment he needed. And although he knew that according to public opinion, or maybe even to common decency, he should be ashamed of himself, his hand moved gently along the body of the sleeping woman, tenderly caressing the forms and figure, ignoring the clothes, ignoring the chains of not-seeing. He knew he only had the time she slept, and he pushed the world away, focusing on what he saw in his eyes and in his mind. And finally he let his arm down, leaned back sighing deep of loving satisfaction, and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to take him away for a moment.

* * *

><p>Walking briskly down from the house, the agent found them there, one snoring lightly, the other still completely silent. Out of curiousity he crept to have a peek on the picture on the easel, and gasped.<p>

As quiet as that sound was, it woke up the old Colonel, and he quickly turned his head to see the man he had never met in person before. "Och... hello." The old man looked at him, and then at the paper. "I wish you don't mind."

The younger man swallowed, not knowing what to say, unable to make any sound as his throat was thick.

"This is what I saw her dreaming of. Please, do not mind." And the old man, although embarrassed, looked lovingly at the picture, where smiling Anna slept in that exact position, her body sheltered by an embrace and her blond hair against a dark one Bodie recognized to be his own.

_THE END_


End file.
